El príncipe de hielo
by Criis.M
Summary: Scorpius tiene mil y un razones para hacer desaparecer a su pelirroja prometida del camino. Para comenzar, estaba convencido de que Lily Potter es todo menos una dulce y tierna novia, es loca, agresiva, lo odia a morir y es increíblemente despistada, porque sigue ignorando que su compromiso sigue en pie y que la boda estás más próxima que la luna llena...
1. Realidades Absurdas

**El Príncipe de Hielo**

_Summary: Había una vez un príncipe engreído, malcriado y muy orgulloso. Pero la última cualidad es entendible, considerando que su padre es el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, pero ésta no es su historia, es la historia de su hijo y un matrimonio forzado, comienza así… _

**Capítulo 1**

**Realidades Absurdas **

Scorpius Malfoy llegó al despacho de su lujoso castillo de verano en Francia con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro. Usualmente cuando recibía una carta de su padre, su majestad el rey, no eran muy buenas las noticias que se encontraban en el contenido de la misma. Tomó asiento en su silla de cuero y observó la mesa donde reposaba el sobre esperando que él lo abriera; en ese preciso instante tuvo dos impulsos, el primero, levantarse y regresar a su entrenamiento de esgrima como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese sucedido. El segundo, tomar el sobre, destruirlo en pequeños trocitos y luego quemarlo. Sí, le estaba gustando la segunda opción, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía ignorar tan abiertamente un llamado de su padre, así que haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, tomó entre sus manos el sobre y lo abrió. Observó la caligrafía del secretario de su real majestad y odió un poquito más a su padre por no tener el tacto de sentarse a hacerle una estúpida carta a su propio hijo y menos cuando ésta sólo tenía tres tristes líneas…

_¡Dile adiós a las fiestas! Es hora de que el pueblo conozca a su príncipe y futuro rey. Mañana partirás de vuelta a Inglaterra. Sé que ya culminaste tus estudios, sin embargo, considero necesario que te gradúes en tu propio país; Hogwarts te espera con ansias. _

_Tu padre. _

¡Lo sabía! Cada carta proveniente de su real majestad traía consigo un obsequio muy placentero: las diez plagas de Egipto. Sintió la furia extenderse por cada resquicio de su cuerpo, sintió las mejillas calientes y poco a poco sus manos fueron cerrándose provocando que el papel se arrugara, pero no le importaba, quería destruir esa estúpida misiva. ¿Irse? ¿Estaban bromeando? Con un rugido de ira, arrojó la carta al suelo y la pisó una y otra vez con la suela de su zapato. Ciertamente era un acto demasiado inmaduro, pero tenía que descargar todo lo que sentía en su interior. De vuelta a Inglaterra, de vuelta a su prisión, de vuelta ser vigilado, a ser admirado. ¡Al diablo con todo eso! No quería irse, estaba harto de ser la marioneta de su padre, harto de hacer todo para él. ¿Por qué no podía ser libre?

Observó su elegante varita en el escritorio, era un regalo de la familia real, se suponía que todos los príncipes la habían portado y si ésta se negaba a su dominio significaba que la persona en cuestión no era apta para llevar el peso de dirigir a la comunidad mágica. Entonces, la misma pregunta que se había formulado millones de veces, apareció una vez más en su mente mostrándole un mundo utópico muy fuera de su absurda realidad y tan hermoso que le dolía en lo profundo de su alma. ¿Y si la varita no lo hubiese escogido? ¿Qué hubiese sido de él?

Caminó hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa de wisky de fuego, se desató la corbata y se acercó a la ventana para observar el cielo soleado de París. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la ciudad, a la gente, no creía que estuviera preparado para volver a su tierra natal y a todos los compromisos que eso conllevaba. Observó a los sirvientes que se paseaban por el castillo ajenos de lo que a él le sucedía y de verdad los envidió, porque ellos eran libres, y él, él era una marioneta en manos de la corona…

Cuando Lily se despertó el lunes por la mañana, supo que iba a ser un mal día. Primero, había perdido su primera clase porque la noche anterior se había quedado despierta leyendo un libro realmente estúpido, acerca de los cuentos de hadas y tonterías como esas. Lily no creía en cuentos de hadas querido lector, y más adelante les explicaré porqué...

Segundo, (seguimos enumerando sus males), todas sus compañeras de cuarto se habían esfumado. Vale, eso no le importaba mucho, lo que de verdad la hacía rabiar es que ninguna de ellas se habían molestado siquiera en despertarla, eso solo significaba una cosa, algo realmente importante (para los demás y no para ella) iba a ocurrir. Se dignó por fin en levantarse de la cama, corrió las cortinas, ya que le gustaba dormir en completa oscuridad, y observó el desastre de habitación que compartía con las demás. El suelo no era suelo, era ropa de las chicas. Gruñendo, se acercó al baño para lavarse la cara, lo primero que vió, fue el espejo manchado de lápiz labial, decía lo siguiente:

_¡Hoy nuestros sueños se harán realidad!3_

Dicha frase venía acompañada con un puto corazón en un costado. Gruñendo cada vez más audible, tomó papel de baño, limpió lo mejor que pudo el espejo y se dedicó a cepillar sus dientes. Cuando estuvo lista y salió de su sala común, realmente lamentó haberlo hecho.

Verán, el castillo era un desastre, más o menos igual que su habitación. Las niñas corrían de un lado para otro, las más grandes estaban reunidas en grupo repartiendo instrucciones de Merlín sabía qué. Y la única chica que no estaba conmocionada, era ella. Iba a preguntarle a alguien del porqué de tanto alboroto entonces giró hacia el gran comedor y todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas, allí en la entrada estaba colgado un tremendo afiche con la cara del ser humano más repulsivo del mundo, el príncipe, su real majestad, Scorpius Malfoy.

Era un terrible póster rosado acompañado de muchos corazones rojos, en el centro se encontraba el asqueroso rostro del rubio que miraba a todos melancólicamente. Más abajo había unas letras que decían "Bienvenido a casa, Howgarts te ama"

-¡Lily!

-Ay no…- intentó ignorar las voces que la llamaban, pero honestamente, esas chicas eran ineludibles. Observó a Pipper Macmillan acercarse contoneando su rubia cabellera. Ese día sí que se había esmerado en arreglarse, llevaba un exótico vestido rojo se que adhería a sus curvas y sinceramente no dejaba nada a la imaginación. A su lado, Mayra Boot venía con una sonrisita y un enorme pergamino donde iba anotando todo, sí, ésa era la achinada, poniendo orden y repartiendo obligaciones entre todos los estudiantes. Ésta iba vestida más formalmente, con un vestido negro corto pero coqueto. Lily se preguntó si ella era la única que llevaba su uniforme.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?- inquirió la rubia como si estuviera hablando con una retrasada. Lily se ajustó las enormes gafas y suspiró.

-Porque sí. – respondió tajante. Obviamente, nadie le había comunicado que ese día todas las chicas debían vestirse como putas para tratar de seducir al príncipe. Pipper sonrió, decidiendo ignorar el tono áspero de la chica, y tomándola por los hombros la encaminó hacia el comedor que estaba repleto de chicos furiosos porque pronto, ninguno de ellos sería importante.

-Bueno, nos alegra que estas cosas no sean importantes para ti. Por eso queremos pedirte un favor. – Lily se quitó un mechón pelirrojo de la cara y observó a la rubia con fastidio.

-Está bien Pipper, no me apareceré por la estúpida ceremonia que estás organizando. – dijo soltándose del agarre de la muchacha y sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor, tenía un hambre atroz, pero Mayra decidió interrumpirla. La chica en cuestión le agradaba, tenía ese aire de tía Hermione que la hacía sentir familiarizada, pero como toda Weasley que era nuestra protagonista, odiaba que la interrumpieran en su desayuno.

-Lily, eso no es lo que venimos a conversarte. El director nos pidió que dieras el discurso de bienvenida para el príncipe. Como tu padre es Harry Potter, y éste salvó al reino del terrible Voldemort, blablablá. Él dice que eres apta para ello.

-No- dijo secamente. Las dos chicas se miraron sin saber qué hacer. La pelirroja las ignoró y se sirvió pastel de manzana. ¡Amaba el dulce para desayunar!

-Hey Potter, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta por una vez en tu vida?- participó Pipper algo furiosa por el comportamiento de la chica, es decir, se trataba del príncipe por Merlín.

Lily las miró molesta, quiso decirles que no le importa el estúpido príncipe, tampoco le importaba ponerse un lindo vestido para intentar llamar su atención. Él era un inútil, así de sencillo, un inútil que nunca había vivido en su país natal y que tampoco conocía a su gente, por lo tanto el nombre de príncipe le quedaba muy grande, y cuando estaba a punto de exponer sus profundas ideas, la voz de Mike Oh Chang la interrumpió.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – el asiático se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus lindos labios. – Pipper, luces hermosa. ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de tu vestimenta tan… reveladora? – Lily sonrió para sus adentros. Hacía unos días, Pipper estaba locamente enamorada de Mike, el chico rebelde de la casa de Salazar, conocido y adorado por todas. Pero ahora con la llegada del verdadero príncipe, su influencia en las chicas había pasado a un segundo lugar, y la rubia se lo demostró muy bien.

-Eres agua pasada cariño.- el joven mostró una amplia sonrisa reticente, se acercó a la chica en cuestión y le susurró en el oído.

-No guardes muchas esperanzas, dudo que el principito desee pasarte por sus aguas. ¡Mayra! – Gritó girándose hacia la nombrada, la cual saltó en su asiento ante el llamado del joven.- Quita inmediatamente el maldito póster del recién llegado que ocupa toda la entrada a las mazmorras si no quieres que se lo rompa en la cara al niño mimado. – la achinada suspiró tratando de calmarse, ya tenía suficiente con Pipper y con todas las niñitas descerebradas del colegio para aguantarse a un asiático repleto de testosterona y además posesivo.

-No me grites, no soy sorda. Y yo no tengo nada que ver con los pósters que están en todo el castillo, eso fue idea de las fanáticas del príncipe.

-Hey Mike, deberías hacerlo…- comentó Lily con una sonrisita maligna, se le acababa de ocurrir una terrible idea... El chico levantó una ceja algo confundido. – tirarle en la cara el póster, seguramente se cagaría en sus pantalones del miedo. – el muchacho sonrió complacido por la idea.

-Tengo otra mejor, que tal si…

-¡No, no, no! Tú no harás nada- saltó May apuntando con el dedo al muchacho- ¡Y tú tampoco!- ésta vez señaló a la pelirroja - porque si algo sale mal, la culpa caerá sobre mí persona y no pretendo aguantar un regaño por sus culpas.- exclamó molesta, mirando a los dos inmaduros como si quisiera degollarlos. El chico rodó los ojos.

-Ya doña, deja el drama. No haremos nada, a menos que Potter me persuada.- y guiñándole un ojo achinado a la pelirroja, Oh Chang se alejó con su andar seguro y relajado, como si fuera a tragarse al mundo, o por lo menos a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Pipper sonrió.

-Es todo un macho… Pero no, Pipper, el príncipe, no lo olvides.

Lily hizo una mueca, ella sabía que por más que Pipper se esforzara, lo único que iba a conseguir del maldito príncipe era un revolcón gratis y un adiós.

-Continuando con el tema, Lily, honestamente debo decirte, nadie quiere darle la bienvenida a ese niño, pero como estoy en el movimiento estudiantil…

-Acepto.- indicó la rojiza interrumpiendo a Mayra.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Pipper confundida. Lily pensó que seguramente había que hablarle más alto, quizás a sus oxigenadas neuronas les costaba hacer sinapsis, así que acercándose, prácticamente le gritó al oído.

-ACEPTO- Pipper se apartó mirando a la Potter como si tuviera sarna.

-No entiendo porqué tu cambio de opinión tan repentino, y aunque me asusta, prefiero no preguntar. Muchas gracias.- dijo May algo recelosa- Necesitamos que hagas un discurso. Me lo tienes que entregar para dárselo al director y que éste lo apruebe. El carruaje llegará a las doce en punto a los terrenos del colegio, el director lo saludará y luego vendrán al comedor, tú le darás la bienvenida y luego el sombrero seleccionador elegirá la casa en la cual debe estar.

¡Merlín! ¿Tanta ceremonia para un tarado? Se preguntó la rojiza, sin embargo, no quiso decirlo en voz alta por miedo de que su malvado plan fuera descubierto, así que asintió lo más prudentemente que pudo y les dedicó una sonrisa falsa a cada una.

-Por cierto Potter- comenzó Pipper algo cabreada- ni se te ocurra dar el discurso en el uniforme.- ¡Oh! Si eso era precisamente lo que haría.

-¡Pipper, basta! Ésta es una escuela por si se te había olvidado.- protestó la achinada levantándose de la mesa.

-Si es una escuela querida May, ¿Porqué llevas ese lindo vestido negro?- May rodó los ojos.

-¡Porque formo parte del comité! Todas estamos vestidas igual. Tú deberías imitar a Lily y usar el uniforme, no formas parte de nada. – se desesperó la chica, estaba harta de Pipper y su estupidez con el príncipe. – Gracias Lily, esperaré el discurso.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?- chilló Pipper siguiendo a la Ravenclaw por todo el comedor taconeando insaciablemente.

-¡Al baño!- exclamó tratando de quitarse de encima a la insistente rubia.

-Voy contigo.- accedió la chica contenta.

-No te estoy invitando…

Lily las observó salir del comedor discutiendo, y sonrió internamente, pobre de May que tenía que soportar a tal mujercita.

Por otro lado, ella estaba ansiosa. Mike le había dado una idea genial para ridiculizar al principito, esa sería su mejor oportunidad y no la iba a rechazar.

Scorpius observó con furia el carruaje real en el cual partiría a su preciada tierra. Observó a los hermosos pegasos blancos que lo dirigían y se preguntó si podría escapar en uno de ellos pero descartó la idea rápidamente, sabía que escapar sería inútil, no tardarían en encontrarlo. Así que reuniendo toda la paciencia de la cual fue capaz, se montó en el carruaje, a los cinco minutos, sintió movimiento. Se asomó por la ventanilla y se despidió de la hermosa París, de su verdadero hogar.

-No será tan malo Scorp.- le sonrió Cris tomándole la mano. Su prima había accedido quedarse con él en París para darle compañía pero ahora le era imperativo regresar.

-No quiero ser príncipe Cris, lo sabes.- la castaña asintió con tristeza. Sabía que su primo tenía un espíritu libre e indomable. Odiaba que lo trataran como un muñeco, como solían hacer la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Scorp, no pienses solo en ti. Hay un pueblo que necesita de tu dirección. Eres el escogido.

-¿Y si la varita se equivocó? ¿Y si…?

-Sabes muy bien que no. ¿Qué pasó con ese niño que soñaba ser rey? Dirigir una nación entera hacia la justicia y paz social. ¿Qué pasó con esas tiernas ideas que tenías? - Scorpius formó una sonrisa reticente.

-Ese niño despertó de su estúpido sueño. – contestó con voz apretada, sintiéndose fatal. No sabía si su rebeldía se debía a su adolescencia, quizás fuera una etapa transitoria, pero realmente no lo creía ya que verdaderamente odiaba esa vida y quería estar lejos de ella. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Preguntó de vuelta, la castaña lo miró sin entender- sabes muy bien lo que te espera en Inglaterra. – el rostro de la chica se ensombreció, se sintió algo culpable por recordarle algo desagradable, pero quería que despertara y se diera cuenta de que sus vidas no le pertenecían y que ellos nunca serían capaces de dirigirla; la chica formó una triste sonrisa.

-No eres el único obligado a hacer algo que no quieres. – respondió calmadamente.

-¡Por eso mismo Cris! No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, e incluso me consuelas cuando ambos sabemos el triste destino que nos espera.

-Quizás es porque yo creo en los milagros Scorpius, y estoy convencida de que algo pasará…

-¿Algo como qué? – preguntó con amargura, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Algo, cualquier cosa, pero sé que no todo lo que nuestros padres nos obliguen a hacer sucederá, no creo que nuestro destino sea tan cruel…

Scorpius se mantuvo callado el resto del viaje, sopesando las palabras de su prima. ¿Realmente el destino no sería tan cruel con ellos? Observó a Cris leer un libro y entendió porqué siempre tenía sus narices metidas en uno, porque la fantasía se le antojaba mucho más hermosa que su propia realidad. Un compromiso matrimonial con un extraño no era precisamente un cuento de hadas, y sabía que su prima tenía tanto miedo como él.

Se giró a observar la varita, que descansaba en su mano y se preguntó qué sorpresas lo estarían esperando en Inglaterra. Su padre había mencionado en su carta la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, la había escuchado muy a menudo, era muy famosa en todo el mundo. Pero lo peor de toda la situación es que él ya se había graduado, pero quizás a su padre se le había metido en la cabeza que sería mucho mejor si volviera a repetir séptimo año y que se graduara en su propio país. ¡Genial!

El colegio no lo asustaba tanto, sabría adaptarse, lo que lo asustaba es que sabía que durante ese año, su padre le prepararía una tremenda agenda para conocer a todos los miembros del Ministerio, del Parlamento, a los funcionarios y demás magos notables, lo haría participar en las actividades culturales, deportivas y todo ese tipo de cosas que realmente lo aburrían; también sabía que al llegar lo iban a tratar con el máximo formalismo de lo que fueran capaces y él odiaba estar en esa situación, sin embargo lograba sacar provecho de ello, quizás por eso le decían el príncipe de hielo, porque mientras más formal lo trataran más desgraciado era. Realmente actuar de esa manera traía muchas ventajas, esa coraza la había descubierto muchos años atrás, él se refugiaba detrás de un hombre arrogante y orgulloso, porque sabía que no podía darse el lujo de ser vulnerable con nadie, la gente tendía a burlarse de las vulnerabilidades o aprovecharse de ellas. Por eso, él prefería estar del lado de los aprovechadores, no de los ultrajados.

-Llegamos Scorp…- despertó de sus pensamientos gracias al llamado de su prima, se acercó a la ventanilla y observó las nubes grises del cielo inglés. Sí, definitivamente, estaba de vuelta.

-¡Ahí viene!- Lily miró a todos los alumnos correr a la entrada del castillo con fastidio. De veras deseó meterle el pie a cada uno de ellos para que tropezaran, pero no tenía tantos pies. Observó el falso discurso que le había dado a Mayra con satisfacción. ¿Quién había dicho que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío? ¡Eso era una gran mentira! Se ajustó las gafas, se acomodó el cabello en una cola alta y sonrió.

-No sé porqué, pero esa sonrisa no me gusta.- Hugo se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados y mirada escéptica. Lily sonrió.

-¿Sabes quién viene al castillo hoy?- Hugo asintió.

-Es imposible no saberlo, todas las chicas están actuando como desquiciadas…- indicó el pelirrojo no muy satisfecho, luego miró a su prima con semblante serio.- Lily por Merlín…

-No haré nada del otro mundo Hugo. – se apresuró la pelirroja a defenderse. El chico levantó una ceja incrédulo sin creer en la buena voluntad de su prima, la cual se sonrojó culpable ante la mirada del joven. – Bueno no me mires así, lo que voy a hacer se lo merece.

-Lily, eran niños.

-¡No me importa! Ese tarado rompió todos mis sueños, él los aplastó y por su culpa tuve que hacer una dieta rigurosa por toda mi niñez. ¡Lo odio!- Hugo rodó los ojos.

-Bien, has como quieras. Pero cuando la culpa venga a martirizarte, no digas que no te lo advertí.- y sin decir nada más, el pelirrojo salió del vacío comedor, quizás a su habitación o a la biblioteca, Hugo era un chico reservado.

Lily hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al comentario y decidida a ignorar lo que su primo le había dicho, continuó repasando su verdadero discurso lleno de insultos.

Se acercó a los ventanales cuando sintió un griterío femenino. Observó el carruaje con los colores de la realeza y se deleitó con los hermosos pegasos que lo dirigían. Su corazón comenzó a latir vertiginosamente al darse cuenta de que pronto vería la cara del inútil príncipe y notó que de verdad necesitaba descobrarse por lo que le había hecho. Tomó su puesto cerca del púlpito donde el director solía hablar y soltó una risita verdaderamente infantil, nunca supo que fuese tan malévola.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Mis niñas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. ¡He vuelto! Traje un fic que me tenía rondando la cabeza desde hacía mucho, o desde que vi Goong. Les comentaré que siempre quise escribir acerca de un matrimonio obligado y ésta será mi oportunidad de hacerlo. Como ya les dije, la idea de éste fic nació en agosto del pasado año, cuando comencé a ver el dorama Goong. (Quienes no lo hayan visto, se los recomiendo) Cuando lo terminé de ver me dije que sería una muy buena idea para un fic, y después de muchos meses, me aventuré a escribirlo. Debo decir que no fue fácil, no saben cuántas veces borré lo escrito porque no me satisfacía, sin embargo estoy muy contenta del resultado y confío con que ustedes también, les garantizo que después se pondrá mejor. Como verán, todo sigue prácticamente igual, la única diferencia es que Draco es rey y Scorp príncipe. Cualquier duda que tengan, les pido que sean pacientes ya que a medida que el fic se desarrolle muchas cosas serán aclaradas. Habrán personajes nuevos, varias parejas y diferentes escenarios por lo tanto les pido mente abierta y bastante tolerancia. **

**El personaje de Mike me inspiré por el chico que protagonizó Devil beside you, y que lleva su mismo nombre. ¡Lo amo! Además, me pareció genial tener otro chico al cual adorar, así que las que se quieran hacer una idea, búsquenlo, es taiwanés. Y para los que deseen ver el dorama, se los recomiendo, muy hermoso. **

**En cuanto a la longitud de los capítulos, creo que éste será uno de los más largos por ser el primero. Las que me conocen saben que no me gusta explayarme demasiado, sin embargo, eso lo veremos más adelante. Realmente no tenía pensado publicarlo hoy, pero como ya terminé el segundo capítulo, me pareció una buena idea, en fin, ustedes dirán si sí o si no.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ya me comentarán. Las ama, Cris**

**PD: Un saludo muy especial a mi fiel amiga May, espero que tu personaje esté a tu altura, y debo decir que lo explotaré muy bien, te amo amiga, gracias por tu apoyo.**


	2. El Discurso de Lily

**Capítulo 2**

**El discurso de Lily**

May odiaba esos eventos, lo cual era ilógico porque ella era la organizadora, pero había una cosa muy diferente entre el gusto y el deber. Caminó hacia la entrada del castillo, por lo menos ya no tenía a Pipper encima de ella, la había dejado encerrada en un cubículo del baño, y si venía a reprocharle algo, ella le echaría la culpa a la pobre Myrtle, o quizás a otro fantasma.

Se detuvo en toda la entrada y paseó su mirada alrededor del perímetro en dónde se daría la ceremonia externa, todo lucía muy bien. La bandera de Hogwarts ondeaba graciosamente en el cielo, a su lado se encontraban los estandartes de cada casa del colegio. De vuelta al suelo, en una esquina, Hagrid trataba de controlar a las palomas blancas que saldrían al vuelo en cuanto el príncipe pisara los terrenos del colegio, en el otro lado se encontraba un muy nervioso director siendo calmado por la profesora Mcgonagall, cerca de ellos se encontraba Slughorn con una cámara fotográfica listo para tomarse una foto con el príncipe, Nick casi decapitado lo miraba casi con asco. El coro, estaba listo, tocarían una tranquila melodía de recibimiento, mientras que los elfos guardianes de la familia real y que nada tenían que ver con los domésticos, hacían una fila que custodiaba el camino del príncipe hacia el castillo, detrás de estos se encontraba el ansioso público a la espera de su príncipe azul.

Todo estaba perfecto, miró su reloj, 11.40. Pronto llegarían. De repente, ocurrió algo imprevisto, un elegante carruaje color crema con un escudo en el centro se paró justo en el sitio dónde el carruaje real lo haría. Apretó los puños furiosa. ¿De quién demonios era ese carruaje? Seguramente pertenecía a uno de esos niños ricos que venía a recibir al príncipe. ¡Arg! Los odiaba. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, solo percató que ya estaba parada al frente del carruaje con la boca abierta esperando que la persona se apeara para insultarlo, y cuando el mozo abrió la puertezuela, se quedó estática. El joven era hermoso.

El chico en cuestión, que por su apariencia debía ser importante, la miró de arriba hacia abajo, luego formó una sonrisa, se quitó la túnica de terciopelo y se la colgó a la chica en el hombro.

-Gracias.- y sin decir nada más, se encaminó hacia el director que al verlo comenzó a sudar copiosamente. El carruaje de dónde el chico rico se había apeado se movió y cuando las ruedas comenzaron a avanzar levantó un poco de barro que aterrizó en los zapatos de la señorita Boott. Antes había estado furiosa, ahora… iba a matar a alguien, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, tuvo el impulso de tirar la túnica al suelo y pisarla hasta que ésta se rompiera, pero se contuvo, tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el recién llegado que hablaba con el director para tirarle la túnica en la cara, ella no era ninguna sirvienta allí por Merlín.

-¡Señor Wilde! ¿O debería llamarlo conde?- bromeó el director, el muchacho sonrió.

-Wilde está bien, mi padre es el que goza de tal título, yo estoy libre de cargas por el momento. – Aclaró con una educada sonrisa.- Confío en que todos los papeles estén en sus manos.

-Por supuesto, la elección se hará luego que el príncipe tenga su turno.

-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hacerlo en privado. – el director asintió. - Ya sabe, no quiero opacar la llegada de su majestad.- indicó con una sonrisa cómplice que sus oyentes le devolvieron, May pensó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

El señor Wilde era un joven alto, muy alto, delgado pero de constitución fuerte, su cabello era castaño oscuro, lo llevaba algo largo ya que las puntas tocaban ligeramente sus fuertes hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde claro con motas marrones, su piel era blanca y de verdad parecía un dios griego.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca, recordó que el recién llegado había aparecido en la portada de Corazón de Bruja como uno de los chicos más guapos de la alta sociedad, provenía de una familia increíblemente rica que criaba los pegasos de la sangre más pura del mundo mágico, aparte de ello tenía una concesión con la corona y le vendía las especies más hermosas y elegantes, razón por la cual el rey le había otorgado el título de conde al señor Wilde en gratitud por su arduo trabajo y favores para la realeza. También había escuchado que el muchacho había sido instruido en su propia casa, ya que sus padres consideraban que era más beneficiosa una instrucción individual que ir a un colegio y mezclarse con la gentuza. ¡Estúpidos ricos!

-May… ¿Te enamoraste?- la chica gruñó al sentir el abrazo de Mike en sus hombros, el joven la miraba con una de esas sonrisitas sardónicas que tanto le gustaba mostrar.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Tú no puedes estar de éste lado.

-A mí nadie me prohíbe nada. ¿Y éste quién es?- inquirió señalando al recién llegado. - ¿Nos van a rodear de niños ricos?

-Así parece…- suspiró la achinada observando la túnica que el tal señor Wilde le había entregado. Al parecer, las cosas en Hogwarts ya no serían las mismas…

-¡Allí viene!- todos los rostros se giraron hacia el cielo, dónde un hermoso carruaje azul guiado por unos pegasos blancos se acercaba. La multitud rompió en vítores de júbilo, a su lado, Mike hizo una mueca.

-No entiendo porqué aumentan su ego.- May sonrió, entendía que el chico estuviera molesto porque ya no sería el centro de atención, pero honestamente pensaba que eso le agradaría, ya que al parecer a él no le gustaba ser perseguido por las mujeres que tan locamente trataban de llamar su atención, como Pipper. Sonrió al recordar que seguramente ésta seguía en el baño.

El carruaje aterrizó, los elfos elevaron sus espadas en forma de saludo, el director se acomodó la túnica y Mcgonagall se ajustó el sombrero, Slughorn le dio la cámara a un chico de primer año para que éste le tomara la foto y la multitud hizo silencio cuando uno de los elfos se aproximó a la puerta del carruaje para abrirla. El primero en salir fue un elegante joven vestido de un traje negro, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises lo delataban, era su majestad el príncipe. Éste se giró y le tendió la mano a alguien dentro del carruaje, una chica se apeó del mismo. Era bajita y vestía un lindo vestido rosado, entre sus brazos cargaba un libro. La castaña observó a todos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Su majestad, Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy Greengrass!- exclamó a viva voz un elfo guardián, ante tal proclamación, todos los presentes se hincaron de rodillas ante el príncipe, el cual paseó su orgullosa mirada gris sobre cada uno de sus súbditos.

A Scorpius no le sorprendió el hecho de que sus padres no estuvieran en aquella escueta ceremonia de bienvenida, aún cuando tenía tres largos años sin ver sus rostros. Y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un anciano vestido con una túnica gris pálida y cara patricia se acercó a él.

-Su majestad, soy Eloy Blank, su más leal sirviente y encargado de satisfacer todas sus necesidades.- Scorpius asintió. Se había imaginado que sus padres le mandarían a un mayordomo para que hiciera todo por él. – Bienvenido a Inglaterra.- luego se giró hacia la castaña- y a usted también señorita Sabattini, ha crecido mucho.- la chica sonrió.

-Un placer para nosotros estar aquí.

-Ahora, deben conocer al director, acompáñenme.

LSLSLS

Cuando Lily notó que había pasado media hora desde la llegada del príncipe al castillo, se exasperó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a May cuánto faltaba para que el rubiecito apareciera, la achinada le respondió que el príncipe se estaba refrescando del viaje. ¡Claro! Como si hubiese caminado desde Francia- pensó con reticencia. Después decidió calmarse, no era bueno precipitarse, podría arruinar su preciado discurso. Así que llena de dominio propio, tomó asiento en el lugar indicado por protocolo, a esperar. Los alumnos parecían ansiosos, las chicas arreglaban constantemente sus cabelleras y se miraban una y otra vez en el compacto, verificando si su cara tenía suficiente polvo. Los varones, echaban chistes acerca del recién llegado, asegurando que sus tendencias sexuales eran muy diferentes a lo que ellas esperaban.

Divertida, por los comentarios de los chicos, repasó una vez más su discurso hasta que finalmente escuchó la melodía de las trompetas indicando que su majestad, ya estaba listo para salir.

Se levantó de un salto y dirigió su vista hacia las puertas, que dramáticamente se abrieron para dar paso a la comitiva del príncipe y luego al mencionado en cuestión. Al verlo, tan alto y gallardo, serio y celestial, sintió una punzada de celos en su interior. Él lucía magnífico, ella lucía horrible. Sin embargo, levantó la barbilla decidida a no asustarse por su alto estatus y su increíble beldad.

-¿Lista Lily?- asintió ausente y esperó que los recién llegados tomaran asiento en una banca dispuesta para ellos.

Scorpius tomó asiento en el banco algo molesto. Odiaba ese nuevo uniforme y la corbata se la había atado demasiado ajustada. Le habían dicho que una alumna notable le daría un discurso de bienvenida, noticia que en realidad le traía sin cuidado; no le importaba que lo adularan sin conocerlo y trataran de decir mentiras utópicas solo para definirlo como lo que debía ser, mas no como realmente era, y usualmente, nadie atinaba a definir su verdadero carácter, nadie hasta ahora…

-Scorp… ¡Mira a esa chica!- dejó de observar su corbata para obedecer al llamado de atención que le hizo su prima. Su mirada gris se dirigió hacia la tarima, donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores, y una pelirroja particular, que sentía que conocía pero realmente no recordaba.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- inquirió no muy interesado en el asunto.

-Estoy segura que sé quién es. – Scorpius la miró con más atención una vez más. Era una chica de baja estatura, menuda, sin muchos senos, piernas normales, cabello chillón y terriblemente desordenado, uniforme impresentable y para colmo, unas gafas tan grandes que ocultaban la mayor parte de su rostro, en conclusión, la muchacha no era nada que le quitara el sueño, bueno, quizás sí. Si aparecía a medianoche en su habitación con los cabellos de esa forma seguramente sí le quitaría el sueño. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento.

-Es horrible Cris, quizás la has visto en uno de esos programas de caridad para cambiar la apariencia de alguien. – su prima rodó los ojos.

-¡Te digo que me parece familiar! – ambos callaron cuando la muchacha se acercó al borde de la plataforma, a la vista de todos. La chica carraspeó algo nerviosa y habló.

-Buenos días profesores, estudiantes e invitados. Es un terrible honor para mí dar el discurso de bienvenida para su real majestad…

-¡Ay no!- May se llevó la mano a la cara, el tono de desprecio de la Potter era tan evidente que se notaba a leguas que ese discurso no iba a ser lo esperado.

-¿Es mi imaginación o te odia?- Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Eso sería una novedad en esta escuela…- dijo mirando casi con asco las paredes que conformaban el comedor.

-…Hoy, ésta escuela se viste de gala para recibir a una persona de título importante, su real majestad, el príncipe. – todo el comedor escuchaba a la chica con atención, los profesores no intuían que algo malo pudiera salir de la boca de la hija de Harry Potter, por lo tanto, no tenían nada qué temer. – Es cierto que de ésta institución han salido los magos más inteligentes de la historia, pero también los más terribles. Realmente, dudo que nuestro preciado príncipe se encuentre dentro de la categoría de los terribles, pero tampoco creo que calce entre los más inteligentes….- asombro…- ¿Puede llamarse inteligente a una persona que pisa por primera vez su país a los 18 años? ¿Puede llamarse inteligente a un príncipe que no conoce a su país? ¿Qué no tiene pasión por su pueblo? ¿Qué no sabe de problemas ni de vicisitudes, sino que sólo conoce el mundo de oro y cristal que sus padres le ofrecen? ¿Es eso inteligencia? Creo que no. Supongo que ustedes tampoco califican dentro de la primera categoría, ya que dan un banquete y una tremenda bienvenida a un extranjero, a una persona que no conocen pero que sin embargo admiran por su finita belleza y elevado estatus. Sólo puedo concluir que son tan vacíos como su futuro gobernante. Sin embargo, bienvenido, su alteza. Espero que disfrute su estadía en Hogwarts y que así sus padres logren apaciguar a una multitud furiosa por sus gastos en Francia y su poco interés en lo que realmente le pertenece. ¡Que viva el rey!- y haciendo una estrambótica reverencia, la chica se bajó del podio y con toda dignidad, salió del comedor, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Tenías razón. La conocemos. – indicó Scorpius serio. – es mi prometida.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Chicas! ¿Cómo me les va? ¡Espero que muy bien! Bueno, ya tengo listo el segundo capítulo, ahora, los saludos.**

**Primero, un saludo especial a ukyryo. De verdad me alegro que te haya parecido interesante la historia, y debo decirte que no sabía que Lily y Scorp se llevaban dos años. Jajajaja, en serio, siempre pensé que se llevaban un año. Creo que lo leí por algún lado, pero no recuerdo. Pues en ésta historia, Lily es un año menor que Scorpius, lo que quiere decir que está en séptimo, y sí, lleva gafas. Es divertido para mí ponerle algún defecto a los personajes, sino se me antojan algo perfectos y seamos honestas, nadie es perfecto. Un beso linda, gracias por tu review.**

**Aliette Malfoy: ¡Ay que linda!*.* Muchas gracias, me agrada que te gusten mis historias, a mi me encanta escribirlas y entretenerlas. Y sí, ellos se ven excelente juntos. Un beso cariño, espero que te haya gustado éste cap. **

**Paniw: ¡Hola! Ay, estoy contentísima que te haya gustado, y bueno, trataré de publicar constantemente, pero hay momentos que se nos hace difícil (sobre todo a mi) jajajaja, ojalá te haya gustado éste cap, ya me comentarás, un beso.**

**May: ¡Hooola! Jujuju, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, bueno, te dije que iba a publicar mañana, pero me quise adelantar un poco. Espero que te haya gustado. Ya te diré por el pin que voy a publicar para que luego no te molestes. Jajajaja. Un beso. **

**¡Serena! Fuiste la primera en darme un review, jajaja, q linda, siempre leyéndome. Un beso y me alegra muchísimo que me acompañes en ésta historia. Un beso, espero que te haya gustado el cap. **

**Bueno, quería comentarles que he notado que varias autoras me han puesto en alerta y de favoritos, de verdad estoy muy agradecida, pero es algo frustrante no recibir reviews y un montón de alertas de mejor autor e historias TT_TT En serio… Me gustaría que en ésta ocasión si se atrevan a mandar un lindo review lo mejor de ellos es que son gratis y aumentan las ganas de escribir de ésta humilde servidora, por cada que mandes, ésta autora promete enviarte una de sus más amadas pequitas a tu mejilla. Jajajajaja. Eso sonó muy gay. Jajaja. **

**Realmente, los reviews no cuestan nada, y me incomoda un poco exigirlos, porque debe ser un acto que salga del lindo y amplio corazón del lector, pero bueno, sé que tengo confianza con ustedes y también sé que no lo tomarán mal. Las amo un montón.**

**PD: ¡Si no mandas un review, tu oso de peluche predilecto morirá de tanto exceso de chocolate!u.u**

**Y si lo mandas, tendrás una cita con Scorpius Malfoy, todos los gastos pagos. x-D**


	3. La advertencia del Príncipe

**Capítulo 3**

**La advertencia del Príncipe**

La primera reacción de Scorpius al escuchar el discurso fue sonreír. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien lograba atinar su verdadero carácter, y estaba eufórico, de satisfacción y de rabia. Fue consciente de que todas las miradas se encontraban en su persona, sintió que su prima iba a levantarse, seguramente para seguir a la atolondrada pelirroja y aventarle algún hechizo, pero colocando su mano en el brazo femenino, la detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- indicó seriamente, Cris se giró sorprendida.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?

-Mi sentido del oído está perfectamente bien, pero no deseo que vayas tras ella y te rebajes a su posición. Además, no creo que haya dicho algo digno de merecer un castigo.

-¡Su alteza!- Scorpius levantó la mirada, el director de la escuela se veía realmente apenado, se disculpaba una y otra vez mientras que hacía torpes reverencias - de verdad lo lamento, no sabía que… nunca pensé…- los elfos, ya habían actuado. Se suponía que era un delito que cualquier persona injuriara a algún miembro de la realeza como la señorita lo había hecho, y ella era capaz de responder penalmente por su mayoría de edad, así que todo el comedor observó sin dar crédito, como los elfos guardianes capturaron a la chica en cuestión, que chillaba a todo pulmón.

Scorpius, algo fastidiado, se puso en pie y se giró hacia la entrada del lugar, donde los elfos se encontraban forcejeando con la pelirroja.

-¡Suéltenme estúpidos! ¡No dije nada malo, solo fue la verdad! ¡Hagan algo idiotas!- gritó mirando a los demás alumnos, pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para intervenir, conocían la fama de los elfos y también sabían que ella había violado la ley. Scorpius sonrió abiertamente cuando la Potter escupió la cara de uno de los elfos, éste decidió ignorarla y jalarla con más fuerza hasta que finalmente la colocaron sin miramientos a los pies del príncipe.

Mcgonagall estaba punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, miraba a la slytherin con pena. La sanción por lo que ella había cometido no era ligera, veinte años en Azkaban no era un regalo de vacaciones para nadie.

-Su alteza, éste delito no debe salir inmune, esperamos sus órdenes. – Scorpius observó a la chica, la cual estaba arrodillada a sus pies, todo el forcejeo había desordenado su cabello aún más, sus gafas se habían perdido por algún lado del comedor, mientras que el estado de su uniforme era realmente deplorable, sin embargo, aún en esa situación realmente delicada y vergonzosa, la chica no se humillaba ante él y honestamente, eso lo divertía.

Mandarla a la cárcel sería un alivio para él, ya había descubierto que el motivo por el cual su padre lo había traído de vuelta no era únicamente para que le diera calor a su país, no, sino también para casarlo. Anteriormente, había pensado que el compromiso se había anulado, debido a las palabras tan hirientes que su persona le había dedicado a la chica en cuestión, pero ahora, al verla en la escuela, saber que estaba cursando su último año y que se encontraba en la misma casa a la cual seguramente él pertenecería, pues… eran señales demasiado obvias para cualquiera. Era evidente que su padre deseaba casarlos y que el compromiso, lejos de ser anulado, seguía en pie. Si la mandaba a Azkaban, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, y lo mejor de toda aquella situación es que él no tendría la culpa, todo lo había hecho aquella pequeña zanahoria enfebrecida.

-¡Su majestad, no sea duro con ella! Es sólo una chica, no es consciente de sus actos…- Scorpius miró a la anciana Mcgonagall con superioridad, ésta captó la mirada de advertencia y guardó silencio.

-Creo, que la señorita hizo todo muy conscientemente. ¿No es así?- inquirió dirigiéndose a la chica por vez primera. Ella lo miró desde el suelo furiosa, sus ojos mar refulgían de odio y desprecio, no es para menos, él no había sido delicado con ella cuando eran pequeños, y mucho menos lo haría ahora.

-Por supuesto que lo hice todo conscientemente, el problema es que nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo. ¿Sabe director? Creo que el sombrero se equivocó conmigo, soy toda una gryffindor- ante el comentario, todo el grupo de docentes se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrados por el sarcasmo de la chica, ¿Cómo podía dejar a relucir su cinismo tan abiertamente estando en una situación tan delicada?

El único que parecía realmente satisfecho por el comportamiento de la pelirroja era Scorpius, que la miraba divertido, esperando que otra sarta de insultos saliera de esa pequeña boca sucia, de esa manera, ella se hundiría aún más en un pozo sin salida. Mordiéndose el labio, para ocultar su inexorable sonrisa, se giró y observó que todos los estudiantes lo veían expectante, unos murmuraban entre sí, otros se reían de la situación y un grupo más alejado, fue el que llamó particularmente su atención, dicho grupo estaba integrado por un asiático alto, que si las miradas matasen, su real persona ya fuese polvo; una chica menuda, también con rasgos achinados que miraba a la pelirroja con lástima, otra chica y por último un pelirrojo, que parecía consternado. Scorpius imaginó que de un momento a otro, éste pequeño grupo armaría un revuelo, razón por la cual, le hizo señas al director para que se acercara a él, el anciano con movimientos torpes y haciendo estúpidas reverencias se acercó, Scorpius lo miró como si fuera un gusano y habló en susurro.

-Hablaré a solas con ella. Propícieme un sitio bien acondicionado, es una orden.

-Sí, sí… Sígame por favor…

**LSLSLSLSLSLS**

-¡No puedo creerlo! Es que… ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿No sabe que eso es un delito? – todos los alumnos habían sido despachados a sus salas comunes, pero May, Mike, Hugo y Katie, se quedaron agazapados en la biblioteca conversando.- si hubiera sabido que sería algo de tal magnitud nunca le hubiese permitido continuar con eso.

-No es tu culpa Hugo…- lo consoló May.- así es Lily, nadie jamás iba a prohibirle que hiciera eso.

-Yo me siento peor…- participó Mike compungido.- No pude hacer nada para ayudarla. Además, todo lo que ella dijo es verdad, ese pobre estúpido lo menos que quiere es estar aquí, se nota a leguas.

- De todas maneras no podrías hacer nada Mike, los elfos guardianes son inmensamente poderosos, nadie puede con ellos. Supuse que estaban tratándola con consideración porque es una chica, pero nunca te hubiesen permitido acercarte. – dijo Katie.

-¿Mis tíos saben?- le preguntó Hugo a May, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-La profesora Mcgonagall decidió no atormentarlos hasta que supieran el veredicto del príncipe. Sólo sé que él pidió conversar con ella a solas. Creo que no quería humillarla aún más…

-O quizás quiere vengarse porque sabe que nadie lo impedirá…- indicó Mike impotente.

-No creo que sea capaz de condenarla…- participó Hugo ausente, todos los demás lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Realmente, parecía como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No lo hará Mike.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó el asiático frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque creo que el lazo que los une, aún no se ha roto.

-¿Lazo que los une?- gritaron los tres a la vez.

-Cuando mi tío derrotó a Voldemort, la corona se mostró muy agradecida con él, en ese momento, Lily sólo tenía cuatro años, el príncipe cinco. El rey, decidió que una unión entre ambas familias sería memorable, por lo tanto, los comprometieron en matrimonio. Pero cuando presentaron a los dos niños, el príncipe insultó a Lily, que en aquel momento tenía sobrepeso y dijo que jamás se casaría con un elefante pelirrojo y que no le gustaban las manchas que tenía en su nariz, que parecían mocos. Obviamente, Lily se puso a llorar y no fue capaz de superar el asunto. La cuestión es que ella nunca olvidó esa escena y quedó con un trauma algo ridículo, siempre odió al príncipe por lo que le había dicho, y sus padres, para no hacerla sufrir más, le aseguraron que el compromiso había sido disuelto, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que eso no fue así, ya que la familia Potter recibió varios beneficios de parte de la corona que de otro modo hubiesen sido difíciles de adquirir. Claro que mi tío se sintió culpable, así que dejó de recibirlos, pero creo que ese compromiso es irrevocable. Razón por la cual, no me parece extraño que el príncipe haya aparecido justo ahora, cuando Lily es mayor de edad y es libre para contraer matrimonio.

-¿Ósea que Lily será una princesa?- exclamó Katie completamente sorprendida. - ¡No puedo creer esto!

-Maldito desgraciado…- gruñó Mike.

-Supongo que esto no puede salir de aquí. Nadie sabe nada de esto, la prensa nunca ha mencionado nada de un compromiso, las revistas tampoco…- participó May.

-No, nadie sabe esto, ni siquiera Lily, por lo tanto, esto debe quedar entre nosotros.- ordenó Hugo mirando a los demás seriamente, todos asintieron.-Sólo espero que Lily no provoque aún más al príncipe.

-¡Oh!- sonrió Mike - eso es imposible…

Mike realmente tenía razón, les explico, la pelirroja odia a nuestro increíble protagonista, razón por la cual, se muestra implacable y reticente todo el tiempo, pero no se deje engañar querido lector, porque detrás de aquella ácida apariencia, habita un corazón lleno de ternura que algún día el príncipe llegará a descubrir y amar. Pero volviendo a la historia, ¿Qué hacían nuestros protagonistas?

Muy bien, el príncipe se había apropiado en un segundo del despacho del director, que muy nervioso y sin dejar de sudar, le indicó que se sintiera como en su casa, muy difícil, sin embargo, se sentó en la silla de cuero muy cómodamente. Observó la extraña oficina con curiosidad y luego, depositaron al frente de su esbelta figura a la desgreñada pelirroja que no dejaba de insultar a diestro y siniestro. Ordenó que todos esperaran afuera mientras hablaba con la chica, de eso hacía más de diez minutos, en ese instante, ambos se observaban desafiantes, el primero en romper el silencio fue él.

-Veo que estás delgada. Me alegro que mi consejo de que perdieras peso haya hecho efecto en ti.

-Maldito…- Scorpius sonrió ante el insulto.

-Dime, ¿desde hace cuánto esperabas una oportunidad como ésta?- inquirió relajado y mirándola con diversión. Lily guardó silencio, no deseaba que él continuara humillándola. El rubio, soltó una risita al notar la cara de pocos amigos que mostraba la pelirroja, si seguía así, seguramente a los treinta estaría llena de arrugas - hace un rato te veías realmente dispuesta a hablar, ¿Porqué callas ahora? Estoy seguro que no se te han agotado los insultos.- ¡Para nada! Sólo que no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en su trampa tan infantil. – Muy bien, hablaré yo entonces…- se levantó del cómodo asiento y comenzó a vagar por el lugar, deteniéndose en los objetos que llamaban su atención. Lily intentó ignorarlo, pero era difícil apartar la mirada de él, derrochaba tanto físico y tanta seguridad que la confundía. Realmente parecía un príncipe, no sólo era su educada manera de hablar, o la forma tan elegante como se movía, era su aptitud, como si él supiera o reconociera lo que llevaba dentro. Finalmente, el príncipe comenzó a hablar, con su voz grave, elegante y varonil.- Lo que hiciste fue algo realmente injustificable. – Lily rodó los ojos, ¿acaso no podía decir "algo realmente ridículo"? ¿O algo realmente estúpido? ¿Siempre tenía que decir palabras tan rebuscadas? – Me atrevo a decir que fue poco prudente e inteligente…- ¡Ja! ¿Él de verdad pensaba que la estaba ofendiendo con sus palabras tan sofisticadas? ¡Su madre lo hacía mejor! – Todos saben que es delito injuriar al príncipe, tales actos deben ser severamente castigados y en este preciso instante me hallo en una situación algo ambigua.- ¿Ambigua? ¡Merlín!- No sé qué hacer contigo…- finalizó mirándola con sus envolventes ojos grises.

-Puedes lanzarme en Azkaban, dudo que los dementores tengan mucho efecto en mí.- participó por fin, retándolo con su mirada.

-Debería hacerlo, de esa forma, estaría quitando de mi camino dos estorbos de los cuales no estoy listo para enfrentarme aún… - al escuchar esa oración, la pelirroja frunció el ceño. ¿Estorbos? Ella era sólo una, ¿Qué era el otro? Despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió un perfume masculino extremadamente delicioso penetrar sus fosas nasales, levantó los ojos y se topó con unos hielo que la miraban con curiosidad, giró su cabeza al notar que estaba muy cerca de la suya.

-Eres una personita muy peligrosa…

-No sabes cuánto- afirmó encarándolo y tratando de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no quería que él pensara que la intimidaba.- te aconsejo que me botes en Azkaban, de esa forma, evitarás tener una piedra en el zapato todos los días de tu vida.- él se apartó riendo.

-No me conoces niña…

-Y aún así tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo es tu personalidad. – sí, él lo pudo notar, pero nunca se lo haría saber.

Algo confundido, se apoyó en el escritorio cruzado de brazos, con los ojos fijos en ella. No quería tenerla cerca durante todo el año en el cual estuviera en esa patética escuela, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente cruel como para mandarla a Azkaban por veinte años. No, aunque sonara extraño, él no llegaba a esos extremos. Entonces… ¿Qué haría con ese desastre pelirrojo?

-Quiero que desaparezcas….- esas palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlas, fue algo espontáneo y que tuvo un efecto soporífico en la chica.

-¿Qué?- inquirió no tan segura de haber escuchado bien las palabras del príncipe.

-Seré más explícito. Quiero que te largues de Inglaterra, el destino, puedes escogerlo libremente, no me opondré a ello. Los gastos los correré yo y podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana, con la única condición de no volver jamás… o por lo menos dentro de unos diez o quince años.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Él estaba realmente loco? ¿Cómo le iba a pedir eso? ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

-Estás loco.

-Quizás, pero no soy tan ignorante como tú pareces ser.- ese comentario tan sospechoso le hizo ladear la cabeza. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¡Ella no era tan peligrosa! ¿O sí?

-Lo que estás diciendo es ridículo, adónde rayos iría…

-El mundo es lo suficientemente grande para elegir.

-¿Qué le diría a mis padres?

-Ya eres mayor de edad, deberías salir de las faldas de mami.

-¡Ni siquiera he terminado mis estudios!

-A nadie le gusta estudiar, y en dado caso de que seas un ratón de biblioteca, hay otras escuelas en el mundo, y debo acotar, mucho mejores que éste patético establecimiento.

-¡Realmente eres un estúpido corto de vista! Ésta escuela es una de las mejores del mundo, y si no lo fuera, lo es para mí, mis padres se graduaron aquí.

-Tienes un tétrico sentido de redacción, ya lo veo…- comentó como para sí mismo.

-¡Y tú tienes un tétrico sentido de todo! Eres un imbécil. Y para tú información, no me pienso ir a ningún lado. Si tanto deseas deshacerte de mí, mándame a Azkaban, ¿o es que no eres capaz de hacerlo?

Esa niña de verdad le gustaba provocarlo. En esos escasos minutos que habían compartido juntos se había dado cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, la niña era todo un fastidio y la segunda, seguramente ignoraba que el compromiso entre ellos seguía en pie. Honestamente, él nunca había escuchado de una anulación, pero en aquellos días pasaron tantas cosas que lo menos que le preocupaba era casarse, además, sólo era un niño. Sin embargo, él conocía a su padre, y éste plan era demasiado obvio, la única que parecía no notarlo era ella. ¿Tan estúpida era?

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea… ¿Y si la dejaba en las nubes tal como la había encontrado? Él sabía que en cualquier momento, su padre anunciaría su compromiso, entonces él podría burlarse abiertamente de la estupidez de la chica. Aunque claro, la noticia de un matrimonio no era exactamente lo que él deseaba y precisamente con ella… se giró a mirarla nuevamente. Pasar toda una vida con esa pequeña pelirroja desaliñada, ver todos los días esos horribles anteojos que le producían arcadas, estar a merced de su afilado lenguaje y sus estúpidos insultos, toda una maldita vida… ¡No! No, él no podría casarse con eso, prefería tirarse de la torre más alta del mundo que… ¡Asco!

-¿Cuándo pretendes soltarme inútil? ¡No voy a rogarte que lo hagas!

No, definitivamente, tenía que deshacerse de ella. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa tendría en el futuro? Estaba allí, en bandeja de oro, al frente suyo…

-¿No te gusta París? Es una ciudad hermosa, la cultura podría ayudar a mejorar el desastre que eres…- Lily soltó una risa sardónica.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mí a toda costa?- preguntó satisfecha por saber que de alguna manera, que obviamente desconocía, intimidaba al príncipe.- ¿Temes que forme algún movimiento en tu contra?- inquirió alzando una ceja. Scorpius sonrió, como si la idea fuese realmente estúpida.

-¿No te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores?

-¿Superiores?...- la chica paseó su mirada alrededor de la oficina, como buscando a alguien más.- No veo superiores…- dijo inocentemente – solo mierda…

Ésta vez, el príncipe sonrió abiertamente, incrédulo por la capacidad de la chica, consideró unirla en el grupo de las amazonas del castillo, estaba seguro que todos le tendrían miedo, hasta el rey…

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber rechazado mi oferta.- indicó seriamente

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¿De dónde sacas esas frases tan trilladas? – se burló metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Ahora entiendo porqué tu razonamiento es tan paupérrimo, seguramente lees basura en vez de algo que alimente tu inapropiado cerebro. Sin embargo, hoy me siento raramente benévolo, te concederé ésta semana para pensar en mi oferta. Nos vemos el domingo hipopótamo, espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar una sabia decisión, demuéstrame que piensas, por lo menos…- y sin decir nada más, se largó del despacho, dejándola sola, atada y con un extraño sabor en la boca.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Me encanta la tensión que hay entre ellos, y Lily es tan… atrevida. Jajaja, me encanta. **

**Un saludo a **

**LilyScorpfan: Gracias por leer el fic, me encanta q te guste. Un beso, ya me comentarás que te pareció el capítulo de hoy.**

**Aliette: Linda, ¿Te encanta la historia?*.* Lloraré… Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, y Wilde, realmente se trae lo suyo, su historia será algo difícil, ya lo verás. Espero que éste cap haya aclarado todas tus dudas, ya me comentarás. Un beso**

**AnnMalfoy: en realidad, comparando éste capítulo con el anterior, sí, fue demasiado corto. Jajaja, honestamente no me había dado cuenta. Pero éste es bien largo, espero que te haya gustado mucho. Besos linda, ojalá haya aclarado todas tus dudas.**

**Yazz: ¿Diminutivo de Yasmine?x-D ¿No? Jajaja, me gusta ese nombre. Bueno, ya actualicé, no tardé mucho, y estoy contenta porque la historia se está desarrollando bastante fácil para mí. Un beso linda, espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Serena: ¡Hola! Scorpius quedó encantado con la cita que tuvieron, me tiene molesta, a cada segundo me pide tu número. ¿Qué le hiciste eh? Jajajaja. Bueno, aquí te traje el capiiii, espero que te guste, esperaré tu review y la historia de qué sucedió contigo y el oxigenado en su cita! Besos.**

**May: ¡LISTOOOO! JAJAJAJA. ¡Si no eres la primera en dejar un review eres achinada muerta!u.u**

**Las ama, Cris. **


	4. La apuesta y el intruso

**Capítulo 4**

**La Apuesta y el Instruso**

Gryffindor. Salió del despacho del director con una sonrisa en el rostro, realmente lo había esperado. Quizás ella era una cobarde para ciertas cosas, pero para otras, no tenía miedo de decir lo que de verdad pensaba. Observó su túnica y el sello de su casa con orgullo, le gustaba la combinación del rojo y el dorado… continuó caminando por el castillo absorta en sus pensamientos, no sabía por qué, pero desde que sus pies habían pisado el antiguo recinto había sentido un extraño presentimiento, no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba pero lograba inquietarla lo suficiente. Caminó hasta llegar al lago y se sentó cerca de la orilla, disfrutando la hermosa puesta de sol, con los colores mezclándose en una combinación perfecta y abstracta que se reflejaban en la superficie del agua…

-¿Disfrutando de un momento de paz?- se giró al escuchar la voz masculina y casi se le salen los ojos de asombro… ¿Qué hacía él allí?

-Richard…- exclamó sentándose derecha, usualmente se encorvaba, pero debía mantener las formalidades frente a su prometido. -¿Qué haces aquí? – él mostró una amplia sonrisa ante la franca pregunta de la muchacha y se sentó a su lado.

-Mi padre supo e u regreso, el rey le escribió, y para facilitarnos las cosas me inscribió en el colegio, algo así para que nos conozcamos mejor…

-Ah…

-Supe que estarías feliz de verme…- comentó con ironía mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios; Cris intentó imitarlo, pero la sonrisa ni siquiera se formó.

-Lo lamento.

Richard estaba mucho más alto de cómo lo recordaba, seguía siendo un chico gentil y educado, y a ella seguía sin gustarle. ¿Cómo podía gustarle un chico al cual veía como un hermano? El sólo pensarlo era lo suficientemente retorcido como para rechazar la idea instantáneamente; sabía que si el matrimonio se daba (lo más seguro) serían amigos pero nunca amantes, y realmente no deseaba algo así.

-Lamento que estemos en ésta situación…- Richard cortó el silencio con voz ausente, Cris asintió melancólica.

-¿Tienen fecha para la boda? – se había armado de un valor indescriptible para realizar aquella pregunta, realmente no quería saberlo, sin embargo, la sensación era como una espinita clavada en su corazón y mientras más rápido la sacara mejor, aunque el dolor fuera muy agudo…

-Julio…- sintió como su corazón se iba partiendo en pedacitos incontables, se sintió prisionera, como si la hubiesen metido en una cajita de cristal inquebrantable. Su cara lo decía todo, la desesperación estaba escrita en ella, y él malinterpretó todo…- ¿Soy una idea tan terrible?- inquirió mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, atento a la respuesta de la chica.

-Sabes muy bien que no es eso… - el castaño asintió sin creer en las palabras de la chica. – Richard, ¿No crees que merecemos algo mejor?

-Esa pregunta no es muy halagadora.- dijo algo ofendido. Cris se llevó las manos a la cabeza algo frustrada.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero al amor Richard, me refiero a la pasión. ¿Nunca has querido algo así? ¿Nunca lo has deseado?

-Cris, los hombres no funcionamos así, creo que lo sabes. Ustedes las mujeres tienen la mala costumbre de tergiversar todo, todo lo convierten en una estúpida idea romántica.

-No me digas que pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de gente cabeza hueca te ha transformado en esto…

-No he fundamentado mis ideas con ladrillo ajeno, sino con los propios. He visto el falso amor que hay en nuestro mundo y he llegado a la conclusión que ese romanticismo solo se encuentra en los libros y en las mentes de aquellas personas que sueñan demasiado. - Cris soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó impactada por las palabras de su prometido.- ¡Richard! ¿Te estás escuchando? – El muchacho rodó los ojos - ¿Sabes qué? Estoy segura que en poco tiempo conocerás el amor, y créeme que no será conmigo, en el momento que experimentes esa sensación, lo sabré y me reiré de ti como nunca me he reído de nadie…- indicó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

¿Encontrar el amor? ¡Por Merlín, que idea tan ridícula!

No muy lejos de allí…

-¡Mike, detente!- May detuvo bruscamente al achinado tomándolo del brazo, el chico sin entender miró a su alrededor y a los lejos, observó a una pareja conversando, sonrió al recordar el efecto que el ricachón había causado en su amiga hacía poco.

-May, no me digas que te gusta ese niño…- dijo con una sonrisita, May se sonrojó.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- inquirió con voz chillona.

-¿Saber qué?

-Ellos están comprometidos…- Mike se giró una vez más para evaluar a la pareja, entrecerró los ojos para divisar mejor y pudo notar que ambos se encontraban sumergidos en una extensa conversación, el ricachón se veía aburrido y la chica parecía algo intensa. Seguramente le estaba reclamando algo, alguna infidelidad quizás...

-¿Y? ¿Te molesta que lo estén?- puyó divertido. May encogió un hombro, un gesto bastante gracioso que estuvo acompañado de un extraño puchero que jamás había visto en ella. – Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?

-¿¡Quien ha mencionado algo de que me gusta!- gritó la muchacha sonrojada, Mike alzó una ceja sin estar muy convencido de la perorata de la chica.

-Es obvio, lo ves y tus ojos se transforman en dos corazones achinados.

-No es cierto…- no pretendía sonar tan dubitativa, pero lo hizo.

-¡Háblale!

-¡No!

-¿Porqué? ¡No te va a comer!

-Tiene novia y yo no soy…

-¡No me digas que la todopoderosa May le tiene miedo a una castañita que parece hecha de caramelo!- indicó sardónico y con una sonrisita de esas muy suyas plasmada en los labios.

-No le tengo miedo a ella, es que… una tiene que respetar…

-Estoy seguro de que no te atreverías a enamorarlo.

Ahí estaba, un reto… ese inútil de Mike sí que la conocía bien, sabía que era la clase de chica que le gustaba tener la razón en todo y ganar en todo, sabía que adoraba los retos y aún así tocaba su punto más débil sabiendo que no se podría resistir.

-Sé que no serías capaz, eres demasiado cobarde…- indicó el asiático como si nada, mientras emprendía nuevamente el paso, dejándola algo aturdida a sus espaldas.

-Mike estúpido…- murmuró apurando el paso y alcanzándolo.- sabes muy bien que todo lo que me propongo hacer lo hago.- indicó con voz firme.

-Claro…- ¿Ahora era condescendiente? ¡Agr!

-Además, ser una zorra no es precisamente mi deseo…

-Mjum…

-¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! – se exaltó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres que lo seduzca? Bien, lo haré…

-Quiero que se enamore de ti, es diferente…- ¿Enamorar? ¿Ese asiático estaba chiflado? ¿Cómo podría…? - ¿Te das por vencida antes de comenzar siquiera?- la puyó con una sonrisita petulante. May achicó aún más los ojos, quería matarlo.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante? Yo me propongo enamorar a Wilde, pero tú tienes que enamorar a la chica caramelo, gana la persona a la cual le digan te amo primero. El ganador, tendrá 300 galeones. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Estás segura de querer jugar esto conmigo? No es que me guste presumir, pero las chicas me aman.

-Pues si estás tan seguro de ganar, ¿A qué le temes?- el muchacho la miró con sospecha.

-¿De verdad tienes esa cantidad de dinero?

-¿Tú la tienes? – Mike se sonrojó.

-Tengo algunos negocios bajo perfil…- indicó desviando la mirada, May lo miró con curiosidad.

-Entonces no tenemos nada que perder. ¿Aceptas o no?

-Acepto- y así, ambos cerraron un juramento inquebrantable.

….

Cuando Harry vió el Profeta de ese día sintió que le iba a dar un infarto y tuvo varias ideas: la primera, buscar un puente muy alto y tirarse de él, la segunda, revivir a Voldemort y dejar que lo matara y la tercera, esperar que su propia esposa se encargara de él… realmente prefería el puente o a Voldemort, todo menos su esposa enfurecida, y hablando de ella, la muy tierna llegó a la sala con una bandeja de té y dulces para él, la colocó en la mesita y se sentó a su lado, él se alejó algo incómodo.

-¿Alguna nueva noticia? – preguntó inocente, Harry comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

-No, lo usual… todo tranquilo.- se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Ginny se enterara que su hija estaba comprometida con el príncipe, si fuera por él nunca, sin embargo, su vida dependía de todo aquello. Así que decidido a dejar de ser un cobarde, cerró el periódico, y lo escondió en un hueco del sillón y luego se giró a ver a su pelirroja con una sonrisita nerviosa. – Hablemos de Lily….-comenzó con voz seria, Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Se metió en problemas otra vez?

-No, no, no es eso.

-¡Ah! Gracias a Merlín, realmente esa niña tiene muchas habilidades para meterse en problemas, estoy segura que sacó eso de tú lado de la familia, nosotros siempre hemos sido chillones, pero no tan alborotadores, excepto Fred y George…

-Cariño.- la interrumpió el azabache antes de que siguiera con su perorata.-No creo que lo haya sacado de mi lado de la familia, y por otro lado, Lily ya tiene diecisiete años, es toda una mujer…

-Toda una mujer…- repitió la pelirroja con una graciosa sonrisa – toda una mujer que no es capaz de prepararse unos huevos para cenar…Además, en estos tiempos que vivimos, la edad realmente no importa demasiado.

-Lo digo porque a los dieciocho nos casamos nosotros.

-¿Lily tiene novio?

-Muy pronto lo tendrá.

-Harry…

-¿Sí cariño?

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?

Ginny es una mujer muy perspicaz querido lector, ella conoce como su marido se expresa cuando está nervioso, y también sabe cuando hizo algo malo, porque verá… Harry Potter no es tan complicado como otros autores lo hacen ver, o quizás nuestra pelirroja ya tiene un agudo nivel de conocimiento harripotuno, la cuestión es que un potente sentimiento de sospecha se adueñó de ella y miró a su esposo con sus ojos mar entornados.

-Harry…- el azabache sintió su estómago arder, conocía muy bien ese tono. Tragó saliva y juró que el sonido se escuchó hasta en China.

-Ginny, tengo algo que decirte…- indicó levantándose. ¡Vamos, él podía hacerlo! Había vencido al propio Voldemort, había visto los peores escenarios en el mundo y ¿ahora venía a acobardarse? No. Así que inflando su pecho, miró con determinación a su mujer y habló con una voz extremadamente masculina – Lily está comprometida con el príncipe. Nunca anulé el compromiso, y aún si hubiese querido, no podía anularlo, ya que el rey y yo hicimos un juramento inquebrantable y desde éste punto de vista tenía dos opciones, liberar a mi hija de un matrimonio forzado o morir de la manera más estúpida del mundo y dejarte sin marido, creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo que mi solución fue la más apropiada… la cuestión es que, en cualquier momento aparecerá el Ministro de magia para finiquitar la boda y los demás detalles, porque ambos quedamos en que Lily se casaría con el príncipe en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Ese es mi secreto…

No era muy fácil saber qué sentimiento pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero estaba seguro que no era alegría precisamente…

-¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme por…? - ¿Alguna vez han sido salvados por la campana? ¿No? Harry lo fue, porque en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, y el azabache con pasos torpes se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con el ministro de magia, tal cual como lo había predicho…

….

Scorpius entró en su aposento con una mueca en el rostro. No se parecía en nada a la decoración de su castillo en Francia, allá la elegancia y los muebles de la época de Luis XIV adornaban cada recoveco de su habitación. Aquí, parecían que habían sacado al decorador del mercado de las pulgas. Dominaba el color verde, plata y el ébano rústico. Comenzó a pasear por la estancia observando los horribles adornos, se paseó por la chimenea e hizo una mueca al ver el escudo de Salazar Slytherin sobre ella.

-Su majestad, espero que la estancia sea de su agrado, su padre pensó que sería una genial idea hacerle su propio apartamento, como dirían los muggles .- parloteó Eloy alegremente mientras que el príncipe abrñia unas puertas de cristales y observaba la sala de estudio con una pequeña biblioteca, salió de ella sin importarle dejar las puertas abiertas y caminó hacia las puertas de robles que imaginó daba hacia su alcoba, estudió la cama de dos plazas, el amplio vestidor, la pequeña y elegante mesa de noche y se metió en el lujoso baño para examinarlo. Salió de sus aposentos y cuando iba a tomar su bolso de viaje se percató que justamente al frente de su puerta, en el otro lado se encontraba otra, que la única diferencia con la suya era la madera, que era un de color más claro, más femenino.

Eloy al seguir la mirada del príncipe se quedó estático, mientras que Scorpius con el corazón en la garganta se encaminó hacia allá, pero Eloy se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa zalamera.

-Esa habitación no tiene nada importante su majestad, le aconsejo que no la abra por ahora.- Scorpius miró al hombrecito con ganas de tirarle un hechizo imperdonable. ¿Acaso creía que era estúpido? Pero en vez de insultarlo, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación…

-Pensé que me tratarían como a un estudiante regular, no esperaba los tratos especiales…- mintió mirando a su asistente con superioridad.

-Digamos que su caso es especial su alteza.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió con sospecha y desviando su mirada hacia la puerta femenina que quería abrir.

-Porque es el príncipe, no puede mezclarse con los demás estudiantes.

-Quítate de mi camino Eloy.- ordenó con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de acopiar. El hombre parpadeó repetidas veces y con una torpe reverencia se apartó. Scorpius reanudó el paso; sentía la furia apoderarse poco a poco de su cuerpo, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y cada fibra de su ser temblaba a medida que se iba acercando a la maldita puerta. Estiró la mano y giró el delicado pomo de cristal, lo primero que sintió fue un detestable aroma floral que si no hubiese estado tan furioso, lo hubiese hecho estornudar. Puso un pie dentro de la habitación y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, era la habitación para su futura esposa.

Soltó una risa de desdicha, por qué, ¿Qué más podía hacer excepto reírse de la rapidez con la cual su padre trabajaba? ¿Acaso creía que era un tonto? ¿Qué nunca se daría cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser echado al mar?

-Su majestad…- comenzó Eloy algo preocupado y dudando acerca de la cordura del príncipe.

-¿No es gracioso Eloy? ¿No es jodidamente gracioso como el rey mueve sus piezas? Jamás me esperé esto, pensé que el hecho de traerme a esta torre lejos de mi sala común era para que no me metiera en problemas, pero ya veo que sus macabras intenciones eran otras. ¿Cuándo es la boda? – inquirió con rudeza y girándose para encarar a su bufón con sus ojos grises enfurecidos

-Señor, no sé…

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Eloy, sé que lo sabes, ¿Cuándo es?

-La chica todavía no lo sabe señor, en este mismo instante el Ministro de magia debe estar hablando con sus padres, luego se realizará una fiesta de compromiso, y después será la boda.

Scorpius apretó la mandíbula. Eso sería demasiado pronto, muy pronto. Pero tenía que actuar, no iba a dejar que su padre hiciera jaque mate con él, no, él también atacaría y su objetivo era anular los planes del rey…

…

Cuando Lily entró a su habitación se alegró de que ésta estuviera vacía, no quería enfrentarse con sus estúpidas compañeras y tampoco quería oír sus reproches acerca de su discurso esa tarde. Se quitó el uniforme, se puso su pijama de nubes y se metió en su cama cerrando las cortinas para que nadie la fastidiara. Quería estar sola. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, y cerró los ojos, realmente no quería pensar en los acontecimientos de ese día ni mucho menos en el regaño de dos horas que le proporcionó la profesora Mcgonagall diciéndole que aunque ella no era la delegada de su casa, era amiga de su familia y tenía que velar por ella y blablablá… soltó un suspiro indignado al recordar la escena. No le gustaba que la regañaran, lo cual era irónico, porque siempre metía en problemas, aunque la mayoría de las veces no era su culpa... bueno, quizás solo un poco.

Y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el sueño, las cortinas se corrieron y la luz de la habitación le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que la arrugara. Con furia, y dispuesta a matar a la atrevida, se sentó en la cama y tomando su varita apuntó a quien quiera que fuera, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona que menos esperaba y que menos quería ver.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces tú aquí!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribirles, pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes. Realmente lamento la tardanza, hubo varios factores que me impidieron continuar en la brevedad posible. Les pido disculpas y espero que este capítulo lo recompense. También les informo que aunque trataré de publicar el próximo capítulo más rápido, creo que se me hará difícil porque ya comenzamos los parciales y son los últimos y tengo que estudiar bastante, pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible. **

**En cuanto al capítulo, pues como verán Scorpius está desesperado y Lily sigue en las nubes, su personaje es bien despistado, pero creo que para el capítulo que viene sabrá toda la verdad. Ya veremos. Bueno mis niñas, una vez más me disculpo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso. **


	5. La visita del Rey

**Capítulo 5**

**La visita del Rey**

-¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste? – la pregunta no fue hecha con amabilidad, aunque claro, él no era un tonto, se merecía cada parte de ese regaño y lo sabía, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes y seguir escuchando a su padre.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre secuestrar a la chica? ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Dejarla encerrada por el resto de su vida? – no por Merlín, ni él era tan malo. Sólo pretendía llevarla a un lugar muy, muy lejano, tenerla vigilada para que nunca se le escapara y quizás borrar su memoria, de esa forma no le iba a causar problemas. Pero obviamente no fue capaz de decir nada de eso porque el humor de su padre no estaba para comentarios mordaces, aún cuando él mismo los consideraba hilarantes.- ¡Respóndeme!- la brusca demanda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para observar a su progenitor y descubrió con cierto desazón que la última vez que su padre le había armado un sermón, había sido bastante tiempo atrás.

-No quiero casarme.- fue lo único razonable que fue capaz de decir.

-Scorpius…- la voz de su madre sonaba calmada, pero no le gustaba como venía- secuestrar a una niña indefensa no es precisamente lo que un caballero haría, y menos cuando ese caballero es el príncipe. ¿Sabes el alboroto que se armará cuando todos se enteren? Y no sólo eso, la hechizaste. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza? ¿No pensaste en su familia?- No, la verdad no, no pensó en ellos, porque aunque los demás parecían ignorarlo, Scorpius era una persona egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo, y la noche anterior, cuando secuestró a su futura esposa y la metió en un baúl directo a África, pensaba precisamente en ahorrarse toda una vida de esa fastidiosa y petulante pelirroja. Además, después de todo no era tan egoísta, porque la estaba salvando a ella de pasar toda una eternidad precisamente con él. Pero ¿cómo les diría eso a sus padres?- Y lanzarle un Imperio. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así? – la respuesta a esa pregunta era mucho más fácil, la niña no se dejaba atar. Él podía jurar con toda su solemnidad que lo hacía príncipe, que intentó dominarla dejando todos los sentidos de la chica tal como los había encontrado, pero otra vez… No pudo. La muy insolente no era nada frágil como se veía, razón por la cual tuvo que utilizar la magia, claro que ella no lo vio venir y su expresión cuando dijo la palabra Imperio fue demás de graciosa, incluso para él, un ser exigente en materia humorística. Pero como es obvio, no iba a decir nada de eso, estaba seguro que recibiría una cachetada real y realmente quería ahorrarse la vergüenza.

-¡Esto es realmente increíble!- no sabía por qué su padre se quejaba tanto. La chica hacía unas ocho horas lo había insultado de la manera más baja posible y él teniendo la autoridad para castigarla como se lo merecía y como dictaba la ley se abstuvo porque consideró que nadie sería tan maligno, ni siquiera él. ¿Qué más pruebas quería el rey que mostraran su solidaridad como príncipe? ¡Eso si era increíble! Pero como es obvio, una vez más no dijo nada…- Gracias a Merlín que nuestro viaje se atrasó y que todo estaba húmedo por la lluvia que tuvimos que entrar por la parte de atrás del castillo… no quiero ni imaginarme qué hubiese sido de la pobre chica…

¡Ah! Los elementos se habían aliado en su contra… ¡Gracias cruel destino!- pensó el muchacho apesadumbrado.

-Scorpius…- detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su madre, que levantándose del asiento con toda su autoridad, demandaba su atención.- creo que ignoras la importancia de éste compromiso, creo que sigues sin asumir tu papel de príncipe y creo que es necesario que madures…- ¡Auch! Muy bien, eso le dolió. Sintió que su garganta ardía de necesidad de explotar y decir todo lo que sentía, decir que los odiaba por impulsarlo a hacer algo que detestaba, decirles que no quería ser príncipe, que quería ser un niño inmaduro y vivir sus facetas tranquilamente sin que nadie lo empujara a adelantar sus tiempos… ¿Era eso tan difícil de pedir? Si quizás tuviera el valor para dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro, podría averiguarlo… - ¿No entiendes que la vida de tu padre está atada a éste compromiso?

-¡No es mi problema!- exclamó fuertemente levantándose de la silla en la cual hacía unos segundos se sentía atado. Al escucharlo, su madre ahogó un grito y su padre lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Fue él quien hizo ese estúpido juramento y es él quien debe responder por las consecuencias de sus actos! Yo nunca quise un compromiso, nunca quise esto, nunca…- y no pudo continuar, porque una cachetada de su progenitora lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-En éste mundo querido hijo, nadie nace con lo que desea, ni siquiera un príncipe puede hacer alarde de eso…- la analogía era clara, y demonios que tenía toda la razón.- la fiesta de compromiso será dentro de una semana. La señorita Potter recibirá una disculpa de tu parte, en la cual le expondrás que tu motivo de supuesto secuestro fue una pesada broma en represalia contra su discurso de bienvenida…- en ese momento, sintió la ira apoderarse de él, es decir que sus padres conocían como la pequeña demonio lo había recibido y aún conociendo esos hechos apostaban en favor de ella… ¡Inaudito! – Te comportarás como todo un caballero con ella durante esa semana. La invitarás a cenar en tu sala privada, la acompañarás a clase e incluso darán un paseo por el pueblo, para cuando llegue la fiesta de compromiso, puedas proponerte y ella aceptarte. - ¡Ja! Claro… como se notaban que sus majestades no conocían a Lily Luna Potter…

Estaba despierta, pero no quería abrir los ojos, no aún… se acomodó mejor en la cama notando que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Claro a quien no le dolería el cuerpo después de haber sido encerrada en un baúl por… Entonces entró en razón, y con un súbito movimiento se sentó en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos, esperaba encontrarse con las cortinas que la saludaban cada mañana, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una preciosa habitación iluminada tenuemente por una araña preciosa ubicada justo encima de su cabeza.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? – se preguntó levantándose torpemente y mirando a su alrededor. El lugar estaba adornado con tonos pasteles, se acercó al tocador para observarlo de cerca y exhaló un pequeño suspiro, admiró sus tres espejos circulares, su pequeña mesa y la acolchada silla ubicada en su hueco. Pasó sus dedos por los pequeños envases de vidrios llenos de ricas fragancias y pensó que quizás estaba soñando, porque su sala común era horrible comparado con esa habitación. Entonces, un leve toque de la puerta la puso alerta, no supo qué decir o qué hacer, y sin esperar ningún mandato de la chica, la puerta se abrió, las luces se intensificaron mágicamente como recibiendo a un miembro de la realeza y ciertamente lo era…

-Buenos días, espero que la habitación haya sido de tu agrado. No te encontrabas bien ayer…- Lily parpadeó repetidas veces al ver al príncipe acercarse a ella con un gesto solemne, como si realmente estuviera preocupado por su estado de salud.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es éste lugar?

-Bienvenida a mis aposentos…- indicó el joven abriendo las manos como señalando todo el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa. Lily observó que no estaba vestido con el uniforme, sino con una pulcra camisa azul platinado con pequeñas rayas blancas y un pantalón gris combinados con unos zapatos negros lustrosos. Parecía que iba a una fiesta y no al colegio. – como sabrás, mi posición de príncipe me concede ciertos privilegios, como por ejemplo…

-No mezclarte con la gentuza…- concluyó por él, Scorpius sonrió ante el ingenio de la chica.

-Exactamente… ¿Te consideras gentuza, Potter?

-Te considero a ti gentuza, es muy diferente. Ahora dime, qué rayos hago aquí… debo decir que tengo una leve sospecha, y si es cierta, te juro que te corto todo lo que podría continuar con tu legado…- Eso sí que le hizo gracia al príncipe, si ella supiera que formaba una parte crucial para continuar con el legado, no estuviera diciendo esas palabras, o quizás sí…

-Anoche intentaron secuestrarte…- Lily abrió los ojos de par en par.- Un seguidor de Voldemort al parecer…- continuó el chico como si nada mientras se paseaba por la estancia dándose de importante.- su nombre es Bolsprat. ¿Lo conoces?- inquirió dirigiéndose hacia ella y levantando una real ceja de forma interrogante, Lily negó con la cabeza tontamente.- Me imaginé. No diré los planes que tenía contigo porque no son dignos de mencionar delante de una dama, y aunque no te considero una dama en absoluto, tus oídos guardan cierta estupidez infantil que no merecen oír atrocidades.

-¿Cómo…?- no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, y el príncipe comprensivo continuó con su explicación.

-Kyriel, uno de mis elfos guardianes observó algo extraño ayer por la mañana. ¿Sabe cómo funcionan los elfos guardianes, señorita Potter? – una vez más, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.- Muy bien, los elfos son seres increíblemente poderosos, pueden sentir que algo anda mal incluso cuando ese algo no ha sucedido. Ayer Kyriel tuvo un presentimiento en torno a usted, por lo cual me pidió humildemente que dejara escoltarla, no le tomé demasiada atención al asunto y le concedí su deseo, así que en horas de la noche, mientras el elfo resguardaba la entrada a la zona de las chicas, pudo notar un animal extraño que se arrastraba lentamente por las escaleras, una serpiente, el símbolo de Voldemort, como muy bien sabrá. Kyriel se hizo el desentendido, sin embargo sus sentidos se encontraban alertas, esperó el momento oportuno hasta que el hombre ingresó en su vacía habitación y la despertó súbitamente. Como pudo, la metió dentro de su baúl y justo cuando iba saliendo, Kyriel los detuvo. Me tomé la libertad de traerla aquí porque pensé que estaría a salvo.

Lily no podía creer lo que decía ese charlatán. ¿Alguien había intentado secuestrarla? ¿Un ex mortífago? ¡Merlín! Recordaba que algo así había sucedido, recordaba vagamente haber sido obligada a meterse en un baúl, recordaba varios hechizos e incluso voces, pero todo era muy confuso, además, le dolía la cabeza. Sintió las manos de Scorpius tomarla delicadamente de los brazos y dirigirla hacia la cama.

-Descansa. Nadie te importunará aquí…- no supo cómo, pero el sueño volvió a embriagarla nuevamente con su cántico seductor, su cuerpo magullado pedía una superficie blanda en la cual descansar, sí, dormiría y soñaría con angelitos gays o quizás con un príncipe azul…

Cuando Scorpius salió del cuarto de la pelirroja, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse a carcajadas. Siempre supo que era un buen orador, que la persuasión bailaban en sus palabras haciendo que la gente se subyugara a sus peticiones, aunque fuesen las más ridículas, y como es obvio su autoridad de príncipe ayudaba demasiado, sin embargo, pensó que esas cosas serían inútiles con la hipopótamo pelirroja, ya veía que no era del todo cierto, la chica tenía un cerebro débil después de todo. Una verdadera lástima.

-¿Señor? – detuvo sus carcajadas para girarse a encarar a Eloy, que lo miraba interrogante. Scorpius se aceró a él, aún con la risa bailándole en la garganta y abrazó a su ayudante, que lo miraba como si de un loco se tratase.

-¡Me siento de maravilla el día de hoy Eloy!

-Sus majestades se enojarán cuando sepan que no ha seguido sus órdenes.

-No siempre haré las cosas a su manera, haré lo que pidan de mí, pero no a su manera…- dijo con cierto toque de amargura, sabiendo desde el fondo de su corazón que sus padres siempre llevaban las de ganar con él…

Harry miraba al ministro con un nudo en la garganta.

Ginny miraba a Harry como si quisiera matarlo

El ministro miraba los bocadillos que la señora Potter había puesto en la mesa con codicia. Tenía bastante hambre…

-¿Cuándo se hará la boda? – preguntó la pelirroja con voz apretada.

-La fiesta de compromiso se hará dentro de una semana, después de eso, se harán todos los preparativos. La pareja deberá casarse una semana después de la fiesta y luego irán de luna de miel… eso aún está en discusión.

-¿Luna de miel?- Ginny estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía. ¿Su pequeña en manos de un príncipe que seguramente se había tirado toda Francia? ¡No lo iba a permitir! Sobre su cadáver… fue entonces cuando notó que sería sobre el cadáver de su marido… lo miró con furia, quizás muera después de todo, pero en sus propias manos.

**CONTINUARA**

**¡Hola! Feliz navidad, y un cercano feliz año. Espero que estén muy bien, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que les escribí pero ha sido un fin de año bastante agitado. Mi papá sufría de cáncer y el mes pasado falleció después de cuatro años de lucha. Como entenderán no tenía mucha inspiración para escribir, pero hoy me animé, espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo de éste año, ya me comentarán. Un besote y abrazo a todas, y deseo que éste nuevo comienzo sea de bendición para ustedes. **


	6. Emociones

**Capítulo 6**

**Emociones**

El día soleado de la mañana de septiembre era sencillamente una amable brisa para los días tan fríos que estaban viviendo. El castillo brillaba con su sobria fachada, sin que un velo de niebla lo estuviese cubriendo. Los pajarillos cantaban su acostumbrado soneto con más alegría que en los días anteriores, las hadas revoloteaban de un lado para otro, disfrutando el placentero picor de los rayos del sol que iluminaban graciosamente la estela brillante de su vuelo, todo era perfecto, sin embargo Lily se sentía terriblemente mal y su mal humor aumentaba ya que desde pequeña tenía el extraño capricho de que el clima debía ser proporcional con su estado de ánimo. Ese día era la excepción.

Quizás usted querido lector se esté preguntado la causa del mal humor de nuestra pelirroja protagonista y ésta autora deberá decir que es muy simple, la culpa es algo bastante terrible cuando su peso cae sobre nuestros hombros distraídos causando severos daños, tanto físicos como mentales. Y Lily se sentía culpable por varios motivos, el primero de ellos porque había sido muy injusta con el príncipe.

Sí, lo admitía. Había sido injusta, desde su llegada al castillo no había hecho más que insultarlo y amenazar con dejarlo sin legado, cosa nada agradable para una persona con sus cinco sentidos. No es que él fuera un sol con ella, no, todo lo contrario… Pero siendo objetivos, tuvo el poder de mandarla a Azkaban por su atrevimiento y no lo hizo. Tuvo el chance de dejar que un ex mortífago la secuestrara, lo impidió, (bueno, quizás no él, pero sus estúpidos elfos guardianes sí) Y la estaba tratando como una princesa. Le habían traído a su hermosa habitación toda clase de libros, toda clase de pastelitos y un vino exquisito. No se podía quejar, se sentía como una reina. Y también se sentía culpable por ello, ya que toda su vida había criticado a los estirados aristócratas que disfrutaban de sus lujos plácidamente, engordando y bebiendo hasta saciar mientras que un mundo afuera moría de hambre y de injusticias que nadie parecía prestar atención. Se sentía como una tremenda hipócrita y la pequeña y fastidiosa vocecita de su mente no dejaba de recordárselo.

Se encontraba en el hermoso balcón de la habitación de huéspedes evaluando todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en el día, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hermosa vista, ¿No crees?- se giró para observar con cierta sorpresa a Scorpius Malfoy que vestido completamente de negro contemplaba el simpático panorama.

-Sí…- masculló. No porque no fuera lo suficientemente elocuente, o porque no se le ocurrió nada más razonable o en dicha situación, más obvio que decir, sino porque no quería ser amable con él. Odiaba tener que bajar su orgullo para pedirle disculpas. La carcomía por dentro y no sabía cómo proceder a continuación. Pero encima de todas esas cosas, ella era una Potter, quizás era miembro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, pero su padre siempre le decía que la valentía no era cosa de casa, era cosa del corazón.

-Espero que tu pequeño día de descanso haya sido favorecedor. ¿Cómo te sientes?- inquirió girándose y encarándola por vez primera. Y fue entonces cuando Lily notó que el príncipe era peligroso… Scorpius Malfoy irradiaba algo, era algo extraño de describir pero que envolvía a quien estuviera cerca de él con un estupor… ¿Agradable? No lo sabía, pero era un efecto hipnotizante y a la vez dominante. Observó sus ojos, quizás algo cautivada por la fuerza que poseían, un gris metálico que a la luz del sol parecía tener vida. Sonaba realmente estúpido, pero era cierto, ella no estaba loca. ¿O sí? De repente él sonrió y fue la sonrisa más hermosa que ella jamás hubiese visto. - ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- inquirió el joven con malicia que ella no supo percibir. Al instante, notando lo estúpida que había sido, apartó su vista de él.

-Estoy bien.- volvió a mascullar ahora más molesta que como se encontraba.

Quizás usted querido lector, se encuentre confundido acerca de la personalidad de nuestra pelirroja. Quizás se pregunten como alguien que se ve tan fuerte pueda sucumbir a los encantos de un príncipe que hacía poco rechazaba con todas sus ganas. La respuesta también es simple. Lily en lo más profundo de su ser sigue creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, aunque lo niegue y aunque se cierre a creer en el amor y chucherías semejantes, su corazón es un romántico empedernido que ha pasado toda su vida deseando que el príncipe no la hubiese rechazado aquel lejano día cuando solo contaba con la ternura infantil como escudo. Toda su vida había crecido conociendo que el príncipe también habitaba ese mundo, conociendo que respiraba su mismo aire y deseando que éste dejara de circular por su organismo, causándole un gran sufrimiento. Porque no era fácil ser la gorda rechazada por nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Era odio, sí, pero también era un: ¿Y si no me hubiese rechazado? ¿Hubiese tenido mi final feliz? Dicha posibilidad, inútil sea negarlo, vagaba por su mente inexorablemente haciéndole ver paisajes y situaciones que el destino, malvado sea, no quiso que se cumpliera. Y ahora estaba allí a su lado, sintiendo su cercana y pausada respiración.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su encuentro con el príncipe ahora que ya eran grandes y la verdad sea dicha, nunca pensó que sería de esa forma, ella redargüida por la culpa y él tan fantástico como el radiante sol por la mañana…

-Yo…- comenzó sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, recordó las palabras de su padre una y otra vez y sin mirarlo ni a él o a su sombra, murmuró deseando que no la oyera – Lamento lo que te dije. – pero él sí que escuchó y se giró para observarla con un rostro inexpresivo. – Fui muy injusta contigo.- el silencio que siguió a continuación de esa frase fue bastante incómodo, su pierna ya le dolía de tanto moverla. No sabía con exactitud si él estaba digiriendo las palabras o disfrutando con su tortuoso silencio.

-Los juicios falsos son mi pan de cada día. – Lily notó en su voz cierta amargura contenida que no fue exactamente un bálsamo para su mal expresada culpabilidad.

-De verdad lo siento…- ésta vez fue su corazón quien habló, quitó todo el pudor y el orgullo que la caracterizaba para mirarlo a los ojos. Él parecía algo… ¿Distante? Su expresión había cambiado por completo de serena y estable a incómoda y dolida. – Siempre he tratado de ser diferente a las demás personas, de ver las cosas objetivamente y contigo… pues, la verdad siempre te he odiado. Y lo he hecho por una tontería que ocurrió cuando apenas éramos unos niños. Siempre te juzgué y nunca te conocí, de verdad lo siento.

Scorpius se apartó de la vista de la pelirroja hacia un rincón más alejado del balcón. Pensaba que su pequeña farsa estaba bajo control, es más, su fuero interno se carcajeó sin parar cuando ella tan tontamente le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, tuvo que hacer completo uso de su autocontrol para reírse en su cara y para simular estabilidad; pero ahora, ahora que lo miraba a los ojos dejando ver la sinceridad y quizás lástima plasmada en ellos, pues eso logró descontrolarlo locamente. Perdió su pequeño papel en solo un instante y ahora se sentía culpable y herido o quizás solo descubierto.

Cuando se encontró con Lily Luna Potter pensó que sería una rival implacable, que nunca dejaría que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, pensó que sería una verdadera y cruel Slytherin, así como él. Que no le importaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, que no le importaba engañar con el único propósito de satisfacer su morboso ser interno, porque tenía la ligera creencia de que si él sufría, los demás también merecían algo de sufrimiento. Sabía que era injusto, sabía que ella aparte de ser ignorante de toda su situación y del maldito compromiso, no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, y aun así sentía la imperativa necesidad de enredarla en su doloroso juego de placer. ¿Por qué? Porque alguien necesitaba pagar su rabia, aunque no lo mereciera, alguien tenía que pagar. Y todo iba bien, hasta que la muy estúpida perdió su papel y se dejó llevar por los sentimentalismos y la benignidad.

-¿Me conoces ahora?- preguntó con rabia contenida.

-¿Qué?

-Dices que siempre me juzgaste sin conocerme. ¿Ahora me conoces que cambias de opinión?

El silencio de la muchacha lo complació, él sabía que ella no se había equivocado, es más, era la primera en atinar en su mal carácter e internamente la felicitaba por ello, ¿Y ahora venía con esas? ¡Inaudito!

-No, no te conozco. Pero tuviste la oportunidad de arruinar mi vida, y no lo hiciste…- ahora sí no pudo contenerse, se rió, con amargura, pero lo hizo. De verdad esa niña era una tonta. Si supiera que su vida ya estaba firmada e iba directo a las ruinas. Intentó salvarse, no a ella, porque nunca le importó que sería de su destino, intentó salvarse a sí mismo, porque por lo menos por una vez quería hacer alarde de ser el escritor de las páginas de su vida, pero eso parecía un lejano sueño utópico imposible de lograr.

Quizás era mejor que ella creyera que era un ser capaz de tener piedad y bondad en su interior. Con tal, ese era su plan principal, lo que sucedía es que nunca pensó que funcionaría tan rápido.

Su idea original era engañarla, hacerle ver que era el príncipe de sus sueños, además de eso, debía cumplir las órdenes de su madre, luego, cuando ella estuviera enredada en su red, le haría ver que sólo seguía órdenes de sus reales majestades y así ella tendría el corazón roto, así como él lo había tenido toda su vida. ¿Hermoso, no? Pero no todo era malo, Scorpius creía que le estaba dando una lección de vida a esa chiquilla empalagosa que creía en la bondad de todos. Para él, nadie era bueno, mientras más rápido su prometida entendiera eso, mucho mejor.

Despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, pestañeó varias veces como para despejar su mente y se giró hacia la chica que lo miraba con atención, sus ojos mar se veían algo confundidos y él no pudo sino insultarla internamente por ser tan débil. Quizás no era enteramente su culpa, tenía una familia bastante emotiva que probablemente habían influido en ella.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees…- murmuró culminando la extraña conversación. Ella parpadeó sin entender.- de todos modos la habitación es tuya…- esto último fue inentendible a los oídos de la pelirroja, que observó la marcha del príncipe con ceño fruncido. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

¡May! - la aludida rodó los ojos al escuchar la familiar e indeseada voz de Pipper acercarse a ella. - ¡May! Tengo noticias…- exclamó la rubia con sus ojos azules brillantes de emoción y una sonrisita sugerente.

-Estoy estudiando Pipper…- indicó regresando la vista hacia su libro de pociones.

-No seas tonta, esto es más importante…

-¡Hey!- exclamó la achinada al ver que el libro era bruscamente arrebatado de su dominio. Pipper soltó una risita.

-Hablaré rápido y luego continuarás con tu aburrida lectura.- May suspiró, a veces le provocaba lanzarle una maldición a la muchacha por atosigarla todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Me he enterado de un chisme jugoso. A que no adivinas quien está en el castillo…

-Brad Pitt

-¿Quién?

-No sé…

-¡Los reyes!- el chillido de la chica se escuchó por toda la estancia, pero ya los alumnos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar sus exaltaciones así que la ignoraron olímpicamente.- lo mejor de todo es que van a ofrecer un baile para recibir al precioso príncipe. Y el baile se hará ¡Aquí!- exclamó abriendo ambas manos, señalando el gran comedor con júbilo.

-Genial…- dijo May con poco entusiasmo. Si un baile iba a ser realizado en la escuela, eso significaba que ella como presidente del comité estudiantil, tendría que organizarlo. ¡Otro trabajo más! Pensó con fastidio. ¿Es que los aristócratas no tenían consideración? ¡Necesitaba estudiar por un demonio!- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- inquirió con curiosidad por conocer la fuente de los secretos de Pipper, la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisita petulante.

-Tengo mis medios. Un buen cerebro como el tuyo es importante, pero una apariencia como la mía pues… abre muchas puertas.

-Si ya lo veo - murmuró la achinada más para sí misma que para su interlocutora.- bueno, me alegra que me hayas dado la noticia. Ahora por favor, dame el libro.- con una mueca de fastidio, la muchacha le extendió el libro que May tomó rápidamente. Le agradecía a Pipper por darle la noticia, así estaría preparada, y también le agradecía por enseñarle la valiosa lección de que era imposible estudiar en el comedor, así que con pasos rápidos, la chica se aventuró a la salida esperando que la molesta rubia no le siguiera los talones.

La pregunta era: ¿A dónde ir? Ese día los alumnos parecían estar en todas partes, esperando que el príncipe hiciera su aparición para seguirlo como hormigas a la miel. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que el salón de música sería un lugar perfecto para estar a solas y concentrarse. Estaba en una mazmorra alejada y segura, allí estaría a gusto. Así que con un nuevo rumbo en mente, caminó con más ánimo, de veras necesitaba estudiar.

Richar Wilde disfrutaba de pocas cosas en la vida, una de ellas era tocar el piano. Había nacido con una habilidad extraordinaria, y él sabía muy bien cómo aprovecharla, sus elegantes y largos dedos se movían con presteza por las teclas sacando lo mejor de cada una de ellas. Era una melodía que particularmente le gustaba, la había creado él mismo en un momento de total melancolía, cuando se había dado cuenta de que no podía esperar mucho de la vida.

Nunca le había gustado interpretar en público, para él, su talento era privado, era algo que le pertenecía únicamente a él, algo que nadie podía tomar y que nadie le podía quitar. Esa sensación de total dominio era exquisita, y quizás le calzaba a la perfección, porque se consideraba como alguien posesivo con lo poco que de verdad tenía. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado en la vieja sala de música, sólo supo que todos sus sentimientos se fusionaron con la melodía de una manera seductora, sus dedos se dejaron llevar por la musa de la seducción y cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, supo que parte de su alma estaría conectada para siempre con el instrumento, así que con una sonrisa satisfecha, se levantó cerrando la tapa y cuando se giró para salir observó que había un intruso cuyo ojos llenos de lágrimas lo veían con adoración y fue la peor sensación que sintió en toda su vida. Alguien lo había escuchado…

May jamás pensó que sería digna de escuchar algo así, se sintió triste, enamorada, desolada, esperanzada… en fin, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente cuando escuchó esa extraña melodía. Normalmente no hubiese tenido el valor de ingresar al aula, se hubiese conformado con escuchar desde la distancia. Pero algo extraño la indujo a ser valiente, la indujo a abrir la puerta y conocer el misterioso ángel que podía hacer tan preciosa música y cuando lo vió, quedó petrificada de placer. Nunca imaginó que sería precisamente él, el objeto de su apuesta.

No se dio cuenta de nada, únicamente se quedó allí parada escuchando, olvidó todo, quien era, qué debía hacer e incluso olvidó respirar. Estaba anonadada y sólo podía pensar que ese hombre o quizás el instrumento o ambos eran mágicos. Cuando él se levantó finalizando la melodía, se quedó observándolo con deleite y admiración y cuando él se giró y la observó supo que estaba en problemas. La rabia inundó sus ojos verdes haciéndola despertar de su largo sueño. Y sabiendo que tenía que huir, abrió la puerta con movimientos torpes y salió.

-¡Espera!- May se detuvo en el pasillo, sabía que le quedaba poca dignidad, pero no quería perderla por completo. Se limpió las lágrimas y enderezó la postura. Tenía que verse fuerte, tanto o igual a la fuerza de él. Se giró - ¿Ibas a usar el salón? – May sabía que estaba molesto y que aun en esa circunstancia era caballero.

-Yo…- comenzó pobremente. Fue entonces cuando alguien inesperado se presentó.

-¡Mayra!- como un guardián protector, Mike se detuvo a su lado examinándola. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – la mirada achinada del slytherin se posó en el recién llegado aristócrata tiñéndose de rabia.- ¿Te hizo algo?- May negó con la cabeza sujetando el brazo del achinado que estaba a punto de golpear a Wilde.

-No pasa nada.- y mirando al castaño añadió – lo lamento – sin decir nada más y sin esperar a su compañero se giró y se apartó con pasos apresurados.

Mike observó al niño rico con una mueca de disgusto. El joven miraba a May marcharse con ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien porqué se comportaba de esa manera se acercó amenazante captando la atención del ricachón.

-Aléjate de ella…- murmuró con toda la autoridad que era capaz de expresar. Y mirándolo como si fuese un gusano, se marchó tras su amiga.

Cuando Mike salió a los terrenos del castillo, paseó la mirada por los alumnos que hablaban tranquilamente hasta posarla en una figura apartada que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Al verla, entendió que no la miraba solo como a una amiga… al verla entendió que el sentido protector que siempre había tenido hacia ella no era porque compartían la misma cultura, era por algo más. Se tambaleó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Mayra Boott y lo peor de todo es que la había llevado a las manos de un idiota que probablemente no miraba más allá de su ropa lujosa. ¡Era un completo idiota!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Buenos días! Aquí les dejo el capítulo de ésta semana. Lo había culminado cuando publiqué el anterior, pero lo borré sin querer. Creánme que me iba a matar. Jajaja. En fin, creo que quedó un poco mejor. Muchas gracias a todas por sus palabras de aliento y por su apoyo, de verdad son unos ángeles. Espero que les haya gustado, un beso a todas. **


	7. La pelirroja insignificante

**Capítulo 7**

**La pelirroja insignificante**

Cris se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, sí lo sabía, pasaba mucho tiempo allí sin embargo no lograba cansarse de él. Era mágico, misterioso y simplemente perfecto. Su tío le había regalado un antiguo libro de curiosas criaturas, y la mayoría de ellas habitaban justamente allí. ¡Estaba en el paraíso!

En ese instante, descansaba bajo la sombra de un hermoso manzano, había pasado toda la mañana cavando un hueco que según sus apuntes la llevaría al mundo de los gnomos, por el momento, no había conseguido más que unos cuántos jalones de cabello por parte de los seres míticos en vez de una linda bienvenida, como cualquiera podría esperar. Pero no se quejaba, todo lo contrario, se sentía en un cuento de hadas.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí…- levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de su primo, que con una mueca de disgusto por la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, se acercaba a ella. Cris sonrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscándote, como es obvio.

-Cada vez que me buscas para hablar, es porque hiciste algo malo.- indicó haciéndole un espacio en el pasto para que se acomodara junto a ella, el príncipe lo hizo exhalando un suspiro.

-Mis amados padres están en el castillo.- Cris abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Aquí?- Scorpius asintió.- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Anoche…- murmuró con algo de molestia.

-¿Por qué vinieron?- la pregunta no lo ofendió para nada, Scorpius sabía que sus padres no eran tan cariñosos como para darle una reunión de bienvenida por su larga ausencia.

- Para presionarme. Según mi madre, tengo una semana para "enamorar" a la vaca pelirroja. – Cris soltó una risita amarga.

-¿Una semana? ¿Creen que es así de fácil la pelirroja ogro? – Scorpius la acompañó en su diversión.

-Concuerdo contigo, ellos no tienen la menor idea de cómo es esa chica. Piensan que es como una linda palomita blanca e inocente. ¡Pf!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo que casarme con ella, la vida de mi padre está en juego. Y por mucho que la idea de verlo fuera de mi camino sea atrayente, no seré su asesino. Así que me divertiré un rato con la pelirroja. Debo confesar que encuentro su carácter bastante interesante.

-¿Te parece interesante una lengua tan viperina como la de ella? ¿No es suficiente con la tuya?- Scorpius sonrió ante el ingenio de su prima.

-No es siempre tan viperina. Eso es lo más interesante, tengo la sospecha que debajo de esa ogra pelirroja, hay una tonta hormiga clamando por no ser aplastada.

-Se ve bastante temible.

-En serio Cris, no es tan bravucona como aparenta. Lo descubrí ayer. Tuvo la bondad de pedirme disculpas por haberme juzgado mal.

-¿¡Te pidió disculpas!?

-Increíble, ¿no? Al principio pensé que sería una buena contrincante, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Es tan débil como todos los demás.

-Todos tenemos sentimientos Scorpius, incluso tú.

-Como quisiera no tenerlos... Sería genial no sentir nada, que nada te importe.

-Dependería de la situación. Hay momentos en los que vale la pena sentir. - el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos mientras que sus mentes imaginaban la posibilidad de ser inmune a todo lo que los rodeara. Los árboles se mecieron ante el lento suspirar del viento, y el olor a tierra y naturaleza invadió las fosas nasales de ambos familiares con exquisita parsimonia. – Así que vas a cortejar a Lily Potter… No me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.

L&S

-¡Vaya! Así que finalmente decides aparecer…

Lily sintió el calor del sonrojo correr hacia sus mejillas rápidamente. Después de haber tenido la extraña reunión con el príncipe, decidió que era hora de regresar a su sala común, así que se dirigió hacia allá, esperando y rezándole a todos los dioses que estuviera vacía, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte. Tan pronto como entró al lugar, todos los alumnos de Slytherin interrumpieron el ruido de las animadas conversaciones para observarla con interés. Marcella fue la primera en expresar la interrogante que estaba en la boca de todos.

- Pasaste una noche fuera del dormitorio, lo cual nos hizo sacar varias conclusiones…- resaltó la muchacha con una voz bastante sarcástica. Ahora todos los ojos de las serpientes se encontraban sobre ella, una cosa demasiado mala para alguien que evitaba ser el centro de atención o por lo menos eso hacía hasta que cierto personaje histórico decidió llegar al castillo. - … la primera de ellas, que estabas tirándote a Hagrid, cosa bastante desagradable por cierto y la segunda… Que seducías al príncipe. Se dice que el muy amable, te guardó una habitación porque estabas indispuesta, pero es obvio que estás muy bien.- indicó señalándola con la mano - Dinos, querida Lily, el discursito ese, fue sólo para llamar su atención, ¿cierto?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Para nadie era un secreto que el tema popular de conversación eran ella y la llegada del príncipe, como siempre el burro por delante. Muchos murmuraban que el príncipe era un alma solidaria por no haberla condenado a Azkaban, como la ley dictaba. Otros decían que Lily era una trepadora y que le había dado "algo" al príncipe a cambio de dejarla tal cual como estaba, libre de toda condena.

Marcella se levantó del sillón cobre con aquel aire dramático que la caracterizaba. Ella era una de las pocas slytherins que Lily no soportaba. Su estatus de riqueza y su notoria arrogancia hacía que la pelirroja protagonista tuviera ganas de vomitar cada vez que la veía.

-Di la verdad pequeña farsante, te gusta el príncipe y quieres aprovecharte de él.- Lily apretó los puños con furia al escuchar la perorata de la chica, sintió su varita pesada en su bolsillo, casi sentía su atrayente embrujo llamándola para que la usara, instándola a herir sin clemencia a su estúpida agresora.

-¿Estás celosa Marcella?- atacó de vuelta con una sonrisita.

-Eres una puta Potter.- soltó la muchacha con repugnancia.

-Cuidado con esa lengua…- Lily abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar una voz bastante familiar detrás de sus espaldas, ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿No tenía sus propios aposentos? Y aun así, su presencia la rodeó como si se tratara de un poderoso viento, inmediatamente, su cuerpo reaccionó erizándole los vellos de la piel. Los alumnos no estaban mucho mejor que ella, miraban al príncipe como si se tratase de una aparición. Muchos habían retrocedido, otros tenían la mandíbula desencajada, y Marcella… ¡Demonios! Lily quería una cámara en ese momento para tomarle una foto y ponerla en todos los rincones del castillo.

Él lucía fenomenal, como siempre. En sus tres días en el castillo había causado el furor más grande que pudieran tener en siglos, todos hablaban de él, todos parecían adorarlo y todas las chicas soñaban con ganar su corazón real. No ella, por supuesto. Pero como siempre, Scorpius la hacía dudar de su buena cordura, lo peor era que no podía culparlo enteramente, él no tenía la culpa de ser endemoniadamente atractivo, de ser alto, atlético, poseedor de un aire autoritario y poderoso, de unos ojos hipnóticos y de un cabello rebelde lleno de risos platinados. Era la encarnación perfecta de un dios griego con un guarda ropa estupendo, porque hasta para dormir se iba de punta en blanco. En esa ocasión, vestía una chaqueta de terciopelo color vino que acentuaba la idílica palidez de su piel y hacía juego con una camisa blanca y unos elegantes pantalones color negro (¿Es que acaso él no pensaba usar el uniforme?). Su cabello, resplandecía bajo las cálidas luces de las velas mientras que sus ojos bailaban traviesos absorbiendo todo a su alrededor.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó Marcella con voz chillona mientras caía en el frío piso de las mazmorras con una reverencia, todos la imitaron.

Lily sintió la mano de Scorpius rodear su cintura con bastante familiaridad, más de la que en realidad tenía o tendrían (eso pensaba). Estuvo tentada a empujarlo ya que era lo que normalmente hubiese hecho ante aquella notoria violación de su espacio, pero en ese momento, su cerebro sufría un pequeño letargo que le impedía comandar el resto de su cuerpo. Escuchó la voz masculina y tersa susurrar en su oído una simple oración:

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Lily lo miró como si estuviera hipnotizada, quiso preguntarle qué le estaba haciendo, quiso preguntarle porqué su cuerpo no reaccionaba y quiso gritarle que detuviera lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue asentir como una inútil muñeca. El príncipe dejó de observarla para dirigir su atención hacia la agresora de la pelirroja.

-Así que piensan que la señorita Potter quiere seducirme. ¡Vaya tontería! Es más, podría afirmar que es exactamente lo contrario…- sorpresa.

"¿¡De qué rayos está hablando!?" pensó la pelirroja con exaltación.

-…Encuentro a la señorita Potter muy interesante. – Marcella miró al príncipe como si estuviera loco, mientras que éste se paseaba por la estancia examinando la sala común con detenimiento, conociendo que era el blanco de todas las miradas a su alrededor. – lástima que ella piense que no valgo la pena, cosa que espero cambie con el tiempo. Ahora, señorita Marcella, me gustaría que se disculpara con la señorita Potter por la palabra obscena con la cual se dirigió hacia ella y por las otras dos calumnias que tan amablemente fue capaz de expresar.

Lily observó casi con placer, como la chica se levantaba y la mirada con furia, vio como sus labios se movían lentamente y quiso sonreír de puro deleite.

-Lamento haberte dicho todo eso, Potter. Jamás volveré a dudar de tu integridad. Ahora si me disculpan…- y haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el miembro de la realeza, salió del lugar con paso raudo. Los demás, se quedaron callados e inmóviles, como esperando cualquier orden por parte del joven rubio, que con una sonrisa los instó a continuar con sus actividades. Cosa que hicieron, abandonando la estancia.

Lily miró con incredulidad como el príncipe se sentaba tranquilamente en el sillón que unos minutos antes había ocupado Marcella.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – finalmente fue capaz de hablar y no dudó en increpar al rubio.

-Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es "gracias"

-¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?- insistió molesta.

-Un príncipe tiene autoridad, lo que digo, debe hacerse por eso…

-¡No! ¿Usaste una maldición en mí?

-¡Ay! Por favor, hablas como si te hubiese violado…- dijo con una risita.

-¡No podía moverme! No te vi usando tu varita, y tampoco dijiste nada. Simplemente me paralizaste. – Scorpius rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién es esa tal Marcella? Al parecer no te aprecia mucho…

-¿Quieres dejar de cambiar el tema?- rugió la chica ahora molesta. ¡Odiaba que la ignoraran! – Además, ¿porque ahora actúas tan casual e incluso amable conmigo?

-Porque soy una persona amable, sólo que no lo quieres ver…- indicó tomando una revista y ojeándola con aire pacífico.

-¿¡Y qué fue eso de que estás interesado en mí!?

-Yo no dije eso…

-¡Sí lo dijiste! No estoy sorda.

-No sé por qué me estás tratando como si fuera un viejo amigo tuyo, soy tu príncipe y futuro rey, no lo olvides.- dijo mirándola severamente. Lily soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Y sí debo dejar que me toques como se te antoje, ¿no?

-No creas que tengo muchas ganas de tocarte pequeña ogro. Todo lo contrario, sólo ve lo que sucedió este día como un acto heroico. No me gustan los abusos a los inocentes, y aunque no te considero inocente, pues… nadie merece recibir tal calificativo en frente de una gran multitud.

-Yo puedo defenderme sola.- soltó la chica mirando al joven con impotencia, intentar conversar con él era imposible.

-No lo dudo, no lo dudo. Sólo que quiero que todos sepan que te estoy cortejando, la gente no puede ir por ahí insultando a la chica que cortejo…- murmuró desplegando una página de la revista y mirando el contenido con interés. Lily se quedó de piedra, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Estás escuchándote príncipe de pacotilla? Primero dices que querías entretenimiento, luego dices que no dijiste que estabas interesado en mí cuando es obvio que sí lo hiciste y ahora dices que quieres cotejarme. ¿Estás chiflado?

-¿Dónde está la chica arrepentida que me pidió perdón hace unas horas? Si preguntas mi opinión, ella me cae mucho mejor…– Lily apretó los dientes y los puños con rabia. Odiaba que le sacaran las cosas en cara. Sí, le había pedido perdón por juzgarlo sin conocerlo, pero eso no significaba que iba a tratarlo bien cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaran, no, simplemente quería decir que no lo volvería a juzgar más. Punto. Creer otra cosa ya era un abuso.

Además, necesitaba tratarlo mal, sentía que si bajaba la guardia con él, tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que esa persona era peligrosa y para nada confiable, pero él actuaba demasiado bien haciéndole creer lo contrario.

Lo vió sonreír, como si entendiera la batalla mental que estaba librando y ella lo odió un poquito más, no solo porque la sonrisa era extremadamente atractiva y felina, sino también porque parecía entenderla muy fácilmente.

-Siéntate, deseo hablar contigo.- Lily normalmente le hubiese escupido en la cara y se hubiese marchado, pero hasta ese momento, las cosas eran todo menos normales, así que enfurruñada se sentó en el sofá al frente del príncipe para escucharlo, de verdad sentía una plena curiosidad por saber qué le diría. Así que cruzó los brazos y lo miró encima de las gafas expectantes, él sonrió otra vez y las ganas de golpearlo se acumularon en su interior nuevamente.- es evidente que vas a tener muchos enemigos en el castillo. ¿No te preocupa?

Lily frunció el ceño ante su pregunta. ¿Evidente? ¿Por qué era evidente?

-No me preocupa lo que la gente piense de mí, y no entiendo por qué de repente tendré muchos enemigos o porqué es evidente. – la sonrisa lenta de Scorpius fue bastante aterradora.

-Todas las chicas de este colegio están locas por mí. Piensan que eres… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? La competencia más insignificante que pueden tener.- ok, eso la ofendió.

-¿Insignificante?- preguntó acentuando cada sílaba.

-Bueno, es evidente (una vez más) que no eres la gran cosa. – Lily sentía que el ojo derecho le estaba palpitando con fuerza, e indignada como sólo alguien podía estar con un príncipe, se levantó y lo miró como si fuera un gusano.

-Si querías hablar de cuan insignificante soy, creo que te equivocaste de persona.

-No he terminado.

-¡No me importa!- rugió acercándose a las escaleras que iban directo al dormitorio de las chicas. Insignificante, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así? ¡Y en su presencia! ¿Es que ese estúpido príncipe no tenía nada que hacer que amargar su existencia? ¿Qué quería de ella?

Gracias al cielo, las habitaciones estaban vacías, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados. Había sido un día nefasto.

-No me gusta que me dejen hablando solo.- el grito que expulsó la pelirroja de su garganta no fue nada normal.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? – exclamó sin creerlo. ¿Cómo? ¡Se suponía que los hombres no podían entrar en las habitaciones de las niñas! ¡Se suponía que él no podía aparecerse en las instalaciones del colegio! ¡Nadie era tan rápido por Merlín!

La sonrisa de Scorpius fue intrigante.

-Las defensas de éste castillo son demasiado débiles. En fin, como decía, no vuelvas a dejarme hablando solo. Te lo prohíbo.- indicó con el dedo índice en alto.

-¡No puedes prohibirme nada! Tú no eres mi papá, tampoco…

-¡Cállate mujer, por Merlín! – instantáneamente, la boca de Lily fue sellada por algo mágico y por más que intentó hablar, no pudo. ¿Qué demonios era él? ¿Un súper mago? Scorpius suspiró con placer cuando el silencio se adueñó de la habitación – muy bien, siéntate.- la chica, cual animal domado, obedeció. – así me gusta, ahora. Quiero que sepas que estoy interesado en ti…- la seriedad en su rostro y en su voz hicieron que Lily dejara de resistirse a su hechizo, por el momento.

Toda su vida, toda su estúpida e insignificante vida (si bueno, le había molestado que la llamara así, pero tenía razón) había esperado oír esas palabras. Pero jamás imaginó que sucedería así, al parecer el príncipe iba en contra de todos sus pronósticos.

-Quiero que me des el permiso de cortejarte…

Y ahora la sorpresa era máxima. ¿Por qué alguien como él querría cortejar a alguien tan insignificante como ella? ¡No lo sabía!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Buenas noches! Espero que estén muy bien, como siempre, gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews. Y gracias a Candalf tienen el capi de hoy.. jaja.. Bueno, hace días estaba intentado escribir algo, pero lo borraba siempre, hoy sin embargo, me dediqué y espero que les guste. **

**Como les dije al principio, Lily es perro que ladra no muerde, y ha estado enamorada en secreto de Scorpius toda su vida, y por supuesto su amor es proporcional a su odio. Scorpius.. es malo. Jajaja.. es todo lo que puedo decir. Un beso a todas y gracias por leerme. **


	8. Plan de Coerción

**Plan de Coerción**

Aparentar calma cuando los sentimientos internos se revolcaban en un violento baile de desesperación, era uno de los tantos talentos que el príncipe poseía. Le gustaba pensar todo con detenimiento y vista crítica, para él, siempre había una oportunidad de zafarse de algo que no le convenía o simplemente que no deseaba hacer. Pero a medida que los días pasaban, que la luna iba cambiando en sus diversas estaciones, iba perdiendo esperanzas de salir de ese laberinto y justamente en ese punto, comenzaba a bullir la decepción de estar atrapado. ¡Ojalá tuviera una Ariadna que lo ayudara a regresar!

En ese preciso instante, se encontraba sentado en su habitación de gala, la llamaba así porque era una escueta imitación de sus aposentos en Francia, el nombre era como un chiste privado entre él y su conciencia. Desafortunadamente, esa noche sus huéspedes eran nada más y nada menos que sus amorosos padres, y los escépticos padres de su prometida. ¡Vaya broma!

Observó al legendario Harry Potter con sospecha, conocía sus grandes hazañas y el gran trabajo que pasó para derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico. Había oído tantas historias acerca de él, que recordaba que era su héroe cuando gozaba de una tierna y noble edad. Recordaba que gracias a Harry Potter había querido ejercer como auror, asistir a Howgarts y encontrarse con las más grandes y fascinantes aventuras que algún día su héroe había vivido. Lo triste fue que nunca pudo lograr eso, nunca pudo ser un niño normal, con sueños y anhelos que a pesar de ser difíciles de lograr, podía con esfuerzo alcanzar.

El antiguo héroe también lo observaba, como descifrando si ese joven aristócrata haría feliz a su hija, o si sería digno de ella. Scorpius se preguntó si el hombre quizás estuviese aliviado de que su "dulce y tierna niña" al fin fuera a casarse. Si Scorpius estuviera en su lugar, temería que los tres envejecieran juntos porque había que admitirlo, el carácter de la "dulce y tierna niña" era de los mil demonios, por lo cual, que alguien voluntariamente quisiera casarse con ella sería increíble, y no existía mejor ejemplo que la presente situación.

-Su alteza.- la inclinación de cabeza del azabache vino acompañada con una profunda mirada dubitativa. Scorpius le correspondió el saludo con gesto inexpresivo, luego se giró hacia la señora Potter y notó con cierto placer que tenía la misma nariz respingona que su futura esposa, ese pequeño detalle lo hizo sonreír, la mujer algo confundida hizo una pésima reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerlos.- indicó con voz grave, invitándolos con un gesto a sentarse en el cómodo sofá. Antes de continuar, Scorpius se giró hacia su madre para comprobar con una mirada femenina si estaba procediendo bien, ella asintió con gesto solemne y él volvió a centrar su atención en sus suegros. – Señor Potter, he escuchado las grandes hazañas que ha hecho por nuestro pueblo, debo decir que por años lo he admirado y me alegra que nuestras familias puedan unir lazos finalmente. – Harry tragó saliva algo nervioso.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos. Sé que Lily no es alguien fácil… Por eso agradezco la paciencia que han tenido con ella. - ¿Fácil? Bueno, menos mal que su padre estaba consciente de la joyita que tenía como hija. Quiso preguntarle si realmente habían sido ellos quienes la educaron o unas cabras salvajes, pero pensó que sería un comentario muy impertinente y lo sacó inmediatamente de su cabeza.

-Considero que la palabra fácil no le hace justicia…- Harry sonrió apenado y Ginny miró al rubio como si fuese un insecto. Scorpius supo que sus padres probablemente lo estarían insultando mentalmente, sin embargo, no quería sobreactuar con los progenitores de la pelirroja.- Es una chica explosiva y muy dada a pensar diferente, honestamente admiro eso de ella, no todos en este mundo apuestan por la honestidad. – un comentario bastante hipócrita, siendo que él no era nada honesto y mucho menos sincero.

-Lily tiene un buen corazón solo que a veces le cuesta mostrarlo, no confía demasiado en las personas y piensa que está mucho mejor sola. Hemos tratado de inculcarle que la amistad es muy importante, es más somos un ejemplo de ello, pero se niega a abrirse con los demás.- explicó el moreno con rostro sereno.

Scorpius tomó asiento al lado de la reina que lo miraba serena y confiada, como sabiendo que su hijo no arruinaría ese momento. A veces le molestaba que su madre confiara tanto en que él seguiría todas las órdenes que ellos le daban, algún día (esperaba) la sorprendería con lo contrario. Se desabotonó la chaqueta color azul oscuro y posó galantemente una pierna encima de su rodilla opuesta, le asintió a su suegro y logró componer una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión ante el problema de su prometida, el cual, para ser francos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Estando en ésta posición, es necesario recalcar que es totalmente entendible el punto de vista de su hija, como ya le he dicho, la honestidad es algo muy difícil en estos tiempos, no es común que la gente se acerque porque tenga buenas intenciones. Y quizás la actitud de Lily – fue extraño pronunciar su nombre de pila, le dejó una extraña sensación en la boca, como si esas letras no pertenecieran a sus labios, como si su voz se negara rotundamente a conocer ese nombre o a pronunciarlo de forma tan familiar, carraspeó un poco, para calmar sus ya aterrados nervios. - calza muy bien con el puesto que está a punto de tomar.

-¡Quiero preguntarle algo!- Scorpius sintió a la reina, ubicada a su lado, sobresaltarse ante el abrupto e inesperado comentario de Ginny Potter. Hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca y le sorprendió escuchar su tono tan demandante y desesperado.

-Adelante.- la instó mirándola con rostro amable.

-¿Realmente quiere casarse con mi hija? - ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni con ella ni con nadie… No es que estuviese cerrado al amor, sino que era demasiado joven para pensar en matrimonio, y si llegaba a conocer a alguien lo suficientemente buena para él, quería conseguirla y enamorarla por sus propios medios, no que sea impuesta por sus _amorosos_ padres. Notó que el rey lo fulminaba con sus ojos hielo desde el otro lado de la estancia y supo que tenía que responder pronto, así que tomando la primera frase que le vino a la mente, habló con presteza.

-Es un honor cumplir con las formalidades que se han impuesto para nosotros desde que éramos niños. – pensó que esa simple y escueta respuesta calmaría a la madre pelirroja, pero no fue así.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta…- en ese preciso instante, Scorpius entendió de dónde la pequeña mocosa había sacado su mal carácter y aunque Harry Potter puso una mano sobre la de su esposa para tratar de calmarla, no lo logró. Ella seguía mirándolo con sospecha, desespero y quizás algo de miedo, y estaba seguro que ese miedo no era dirigido hacia él, sino probablemente al escándalo que su intolerante hija armaría cuando se enterara que el lazo que los unía era inquebrantable. - ¿Te gusta Lily? – volvió a atacar con fuego en sus ojos verdosos.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer? – inquirió a su vez el joven príncipe con todo el respeto que fue capaz de acopiar, le pareció que ese sería el momento oportuno en el cual su madre interviniera para ayudarlo un poco, incluso calló unos segundos para darle la oportunidad de hablar pero ella simplemente guardó silencio, como dejando todo en sus manos. Estuvo tentado a mirarla con furia pero se obligó a serenarse y observar a la señora Potter directamente a los ojos para tratar de inyectarle una confianza disfrazada de que todo iría bien. – su hija tiene un corazón noble, su actitud, despreocupada de sí misma pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por aquellos que lo necesitan la califican como una buena princesa. No quiero a alguien que sea capaz de gastar todo el dinero del reino en peinados y chucherías femeninas, quiero a alguien que ame a la gente, que trabaje por un futuro mejor. Y en cuánto la conocí, supe que ella es esa princesa. No espero que me crea y por supuesto no le mentiré diciéndole que la amo porque no lo hago, pero sí apruebo muchos de sus pensamientos y actitudes. Al parecer, ella y yo tenemos más en común de lo que imaginamos. También debo agregar que ésta misma semana le he pedido el permiso de cortejarla, sé que no será fácil, pero no disfruto de las cosas que llegan cómodamente a mis manos porque son las que se van con más rapidez.

Ginny enmudeció, tenía que admitir que el muchacho o era un buen orador o estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Sin importar cual fuera la situación, le creyó y asintió sin poner más peros. Y quizás su aceptación muda se debía a la perfecta descripción que le había dado el príncipe de su hija, simplemente era Lily, sin perder un solo detalle, y en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que sería la princesa más bondadosa que jamás tuvieran.

-La fiesta de compromiso será en una semana…- continuó Scorpius con calma- les pedí a mis padres alargar el plazo porque quiero que su hija se sienta más a gusto conmigo. Prometo ser respetuoso con ella, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Tengo entendido de que ella ignora que el compromiso sigue en pie…- la cara de sus suegros fue un poema.

-Tuvimos que decirle que lo habíamos cancelado, desde su último encuentro en el palacio, no ha tenido muy buena impresión…

-Entiendo, y me gustaría que todo continuara de esa forma hasta la fiesta de compromiso. No quiero que acepte ser mi esposa porque no tenga otra opción, aunque indudablemente no la tiene… sin embargo, prefiero dejar todo en los términos más románticos que seamos capaces. Después de todo es una chica, y las chicas disfrutan esas cosas.

-Muy bien, alteza.

-Estoy encantado de conocerlos y muchas gracias por concederme ésta entrevista.- Harry asintió y juntos se levantaron y después de unas cordiales reverencias, se retiraron de los aposentos del príncipe.

Al instante, su padre se echó a reír…

-¿No disfruto de las cosas que llegan cómodamente a mis manos porque son las que se van con más rapidez?- Draco logró imitar a la perfección la voz de su hijo, lo que logró irritarlo aún más.- ¿De dónde rayos salió eso?

Sintió que su madre lo tomaba del rostro y lo acercaba para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla. Parpadeó con confusión, hacía mucho tiempo que su madre no le daba un beso, incluso sintió que las orejas se le enrojecieron.

-¡Estuviste maravilloso!- exclamó con alegría. – Todo un hombrecito. No le hagas caso al apático de tu padre, cuando me pidió matrimonio, su mayordomo tuvo que hacerlo por él porque era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle algo a alguien, era obvio que ese alguien tenía que pedírselo a él primero.- Scorpius sonrió, le gustaba que su madre estuviera tan cerca de él y lo acariciara como si fuera un perrito, estuvo incluso tentado a mover la cola, se echó a reír ante el pensamiento. – No sabía que ya habías hablado con la chica, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, solo asintió.

-¡Por supuesto que no se iba a negar! Nadie es tan tonta como para decirle que no a semejante belleza…

-¡Mamá, déjame los cachetes!

-¡Eres mi hijo! Puedo agarrarte los cachetes cuántas veces quiera…

Draco solo reía mientras observaba la escena. Hacía varias noches había recibido un consejo de parte de un viejo amigo, sus palabras acerca de que Scorpius necesitaba más atención y más cariño paternal habían calado hondo en su corazón. Draco siempre tuvo a su padre lejos, siempre buscó su aprobación, lo cual era bastante difícil y cuando el día llegó en que le expresó lo orgulloso que estaba de él, su pecho se hinchó de tanta alegría que creía que iba a explotar. No quería cometer el mismo error que había cometido Lucius Malfoy. Y aunque era algo tarde, tenía la firme convicción de que podía hacer algo todavía…

L&S

_Una ovejita…_

No lograba conciliar el sueño.

_Quince ovejitas…_

No dejaba de pensar en el príncipe.

_Sesenta ovejitas…._

¿De verdad le había pedido permiso para cortejarla?

_Sesenta y un ovejitas…_

¿O quizás ella había escuchado mal?

_Ciento cinco… ¡No importaba!- _decidió sentándose en la cama frustrada, era obvio que no podría dormirse negándose a rememorar los acontecimientos del día. ¡Maldito destino! ¡Maldita cabeza insistente! Se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de calmarse. Aparte de todos los males que ya le aquejaban, tenía una alergia terrible y lo peor es que no sabía qué demonios la había originado, o quizás sí, alguien con risos platinados.

Se obligó a respirar con calma y se volvió a acostar poniendo el brazo derecho en la frente. Se había dirigido a su habitación a las ocho de la noche porque de verdad necesitaba olvidar. Olvidar al estúpido analfabeta real que había llegado súbitamente a su vida a trastornarla. Recordó una y otra vez sus palabras: "_Quiero que me permitas cortejarte_"

¿¡Qué demonios!? Era mucho más creíble que Voldemort estuviese enamorado de ella que Scorpius Malfoy. Era mucho más creíble que la tierra fuera plana, incluso, era creíble que Albus Dumbledore fuera heterosexual… es decir, todo menos eso, todo menos que Scorpius Malfoy gustara de ella. ¡Tenía que haber un truco! No era tan tonta como para aceptar sus cumplidos así como así. Algo quería ese mounstro y lo peor es que su fuero interno chillaba tontamente de alegría porque finalmente el príncipe había admitido que gustaba de ella… bueno, no enteramente, realmente no dijo nada de gustar de ella, pero es entendido que cuando alguien pide cortejar a otro alguien es porque gusta de ese alguien, ¿no?

¡Maldita sea! ojalá conociera un hechizo capaz de borrar todos sus pensamientos, o por lo menos drogarla lo suficiente para que pudiera dormir, lastimosamente, no lo sabía.

"_Quiero que me des el permiso de cortejarte"_- su mente se negaba a olvidar la frase y la repetía una y otra vez sin piedad. Entonces, recordó más a fondo sus palabras, su voz, su mirada tan penetrante e hipnotizante, todo había sido tan, tan endemoniadamente honesto que cuando pronunció aquella oración lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo como una tonta, como si estuviese presenciando a un dios haciendo un milagro por ella. ¡Es que era un milagro! – se dijo con exaltación- Porque Scorpius Malfoy el heredero a la corona y futuro rey, no podía haber hecho tan absurda petición a menos que la mano divina hubiese intervenido. ¡Tenía que ser eso!

Entonces una maquiavélica vocecita vino a su mente trayendo la idea más absurda, sin embargo creíble, que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-_Quizás llamaste su atención porque eres diferente. Es un hecho notorio que todas las chicas del reino se mueren por él; que alguien lo odie a muerte es como un reto, es lo prohibido que no puede tener. ¡Eres lo prohibido que quiere tener!_

Lily estuvo segura en ese preciso instante que se estaba volviendo absolutamente loca. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía a nadie con quien comentar lo que estaba sucediendo, todas las féminas del castillo la odiaban, nadie quería entender que ella era la víctima en toda la absurda situación. Quiso llorar, era terrible ser juzgada injustamente, era terrible que la gente defendiera a la persona equivocada. Sentía que Scorpius estaba jugando con su mente y que ella no podía detenerlo. Lo peor de todo, es que su fuero interno creía en sus buenas intenciones porque hasta ahora no había sido otra cosa con ella que un caballero, aunque sea a medias…

Con un suspiro lleno de desilusión, soledad y nostalgia, cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar. No supo el momento en el cual se quedó dormida, pero cuando abrió los ojos y corrió las cortinas, observó el cuarto vacío, algo muy extraño ya que sus compañeras no eran muy madrugadoras, se levantó con un bostezo en la boca y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha e ir a desayunar, entonces, lo vio…

L&S

_El buen humor no es amigo de aquéllos que desean vivir en sus penas. _

Mike, revivía la frase de su abuelo una y otra vez en su cabeza ya que últimamente no sonreía. Su existencia se limitaba a la asistencia a clases, una ocasional comida e irse a su dormitorio. Desde que había descubierto su pequeño y silencioso amorío con su mejor amiga, la cual por cierto no le correspondía, se había sumergido en una melancolía terrible.

Lo que más lo cabreaba era que ya no podía estar cerca de ella como era su antigua costumbre, ya no la esperaba en los salones de clases, tampoco para comer ni le llevaba una que otra golosina, ya que sabía que ella adoraba los dulces. ¡No era lo mismo! Era como si una bomba en su interior se hubiese activado, y ella sería el control detonante.

Sabía que en algún momento May le llamaría la atención por su lejanía, pero estaba decidido evitar ese día como la peste. Así que intentó un método para olvidar su… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Depresión. Intentó hacer su tarea con el acuerdo que ambos habían pactado, que estuviera en un lamentable estado emocional no significaba que la iba a dejar ganar esos galeones que no le vendrían para nada mal. Así que después de mucho pensar, le pidió el favor a una niña de primer año que le recogiera algunas flores silvestres, y rastreando a su difícil target, se dirigió con molestia hacia el bosque prohibido, donde fuentes oficiales la habían ubicado varias veces.

Después de unos minutos caminando de aquí para allá, la encontró en un valle sentada a los pies de un lindo manzano leyendo un libro, con un gato gris a los pies. El gato, fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, se levantó rápidamente y erizó los cabellos de la espalda de un modo bastante espeluznante. En ese instante, pensó en retroceder, ella seguía sin verlo, solo pasó una mano despreocupada sobre el lomo de su mascota y continuó con su lectura. Podía irse, de veras que sí, pero algo, un sentimiento bastante fastidioso y que de vez en cuando lo hacía dudar de su pertenencia en Slytherin, lo hizo avanzar hacia ella con decisión, y con un gesto adusto, le extendió el ramillo de flores silvestres.

Cris alzó la vista algo extrañada para ver a un asiático que definitivamente no conocía, extenderle un ramo de flores con el rostro más molesto que jamás hubiese visto. Completamente confundida por la acción del chico y su cara de obligado, frunció el ceño. El muchacho le hizo un gesto para que tomara el ramo, ella no lo hizo y continuó mirándolo extrañada, casi imitando la mueca del chico.

-¿Puedes tomarlo? – Cris sonrió al escuchar la apremiante y ruda voz del joven slytherin.- Es para ti. – continuó, la castaña de veras temía que la golpeara si no hacía lo que él le decía.

-No puedo tomarlo…- él casi tira el ramo y mancillándose los dientes preguntó

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me lo quieres dar a mí, creo, si no me equivoco, que tienes a alguien en mente…- él se sentó a su lado derrotado, colocó las flores sin miramientos en el suelo y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-No me quiere.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que hicimos una apuesta, se supone que tengo que conquistarte.

-¿Y ella a quién tiene que conquistar?

-A un tal Richard…- y entonces Cris no pudo evitar pensar que ese era un excelente plan para quitarse de encima un matrimonio no deseado, lo malo era que el chico de verdad parecía deprimido. Iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa que lo animara un poco, pero él ya no le prestaba atención, solo miraba atentamente su mochila dónde reposaba inocentemente el periódico de la escuela. Cris vio como el joven tomaba el papel y lo desplegaba para leer. Al cabo de un momento soltó una maldición y sin mirarla si quiera, salió corriendo Merlín sabía dónde.

-Eso fue raro…- murmuró y continuó con su lectura.

L&S

Cuando Lily tomó el periódico de la escuela que estaba tirado en medio del baño, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, hizo lo único que podía hacer, leer…

_**¡El príncipe ha llegado al castillo!**_

_Luego de tanta espera, finalmente recibimos una visita real. Todo Howgarts sufre una conmoción por la llegada de Scorpius Malfoy al castillo y éste día le traemos las mejores noticias de la semana._

_Luego de que Lily Potter armara tremendo escándalo en la ceremonia de bienvenida, se supo que su alteza real tuvo unas palabras en privado con la chica, y aunque este equipo intentó arduamente conocer el motivo y las conclusiones de la mencionada reunión, no pudimos hacerlo. Los elfos son bastante eficientes con su trabajo. _

_Pero fuentes oficiales nos indicaron que la ceremonia de elección se hizo de forma privada, el príncipe se negó a usar el sombrero seleccionador (quizás por su estado de deterioro) y le impuso al director ser puesto en la casa de Salazar. Interesante decisión, dado que su agresora pertenece al mismo lugar. _

_¡Y esto no es todo!_

_Fuentes extraoficiales le relataron a los miembros de éste periódico el altercado en la sala común de las serpientes, donde la estudiante Marcella Hamilton insultó a la señorita Potter, (la palabra que usó no la podemos publicar por éste medio porque hay niños leyendo éstas líneas.) el asunto es que la señorita Potter había desaparecido de su habitación por un día entero, se rumoraba que se encontraba en los aposentos del príncipe. ¿Increíble no? No se sabe con exactitud cómo la descarada pelirroja paró en las manos del joven aristócrata, solo podemos afirmar que sus compañeros de casa la tacharon como una cualquiera y una hipócrita. ¡Y no adivinan quién salió al rescate!_

_¡El príncipe! _

_Y no solo eso, mis queridos y pequeños lectores, le pidió a la señorita Hamilton disculparse con la agredida pelirroja e incluso insinuó que estaba pretendiendo a la señorita Potter. _

_¿Increíble, no?_

_Sólo podemos afirmar que estaremos al pendiente de cada paso que den, tanto el príncipe como la mojigata de Slytherin. ¿Cree usted que está encantando al príncipe para que éste haya hecho tal declaración? ¿Quizás recurrió a la afamada poción de Armotentia? ¡No lo sabemos! Pero lo que sí sabemos es que el príncipe o es la bondad personificada o está siendo bruscamente manipulado. Sea cual sea, lo que no dejaremos de hacer es informarles todos los acontecimientos que sucedan._

_¡Hasta otro próximo y jugoso encuentro!_

_Columna de Chismes Howgarts. _

Furia, sintió una furia genuina y efervescente recorrer rápidamente su cuerpo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir tantas mentiras? ¿Querían que toda la escuela la odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía? ¡No le importaba ser una paria! En realidad le gustaba, pero quería serlo por razones justas, no por mentiras infundadas. ¡Ella no estaba encantando al príncipe! Es más, podía decir con toda seguridad de que él sí estaba haciendo cosas indebidas con su mente. Ya no pensaba como antes.

Con pasos rápidos salió del baño y se acercó a su cama, abrió el baúl donde guardaba sus pertenencias para vestirse y bajar a matar a los responsables del artículo, pero se quedó de piedra, a punto de llorar al ver todos sus libros rotos, su ropa descuartizada y un pequeño pergamino tildándola de zorra con letras rojas y llamativas. Tragó saliva, aquello ya era suficiente.

Lily no era tonta, sabía que se encontraba en el nido de las serpientes, sabía que muchos estudiantes la consideraban la oveja negra de la prestigiosa casa de Salazar e incluso, la bienvenida que le hicieron cuando el sombrero seleccionador anunció su decisión no fue para nada calurosa, todos quedaron estupefactos, porque ella era la hija de Harry Potter, el gran mago que destruyó a una de las mentes maestras que idolatraba su estirpe, en pocas palabras, ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. No es que existieran ya las persecuciones o algo por el estilo, simplemente existía el sentimiento de pureza, aunque no se manifestara, estaba allí. Además, todavía quedaba el orgullo de aquellos hijos cuyos padres fueron ejecutados por alta traición y que siempre deseaban des cobrárselas con alguien, ¿Y quién mejor que ella?

Se secó las lágrimas de impotencia con el puño. Tenía una idea contra lo que se iba a enfrentar, todas las chicas estarían abajo esperándola para hacerla papilla, obviamente era una confabulación bien organizada y tenía una idea de quien la lideraba. Cuando Marcella se alejó de la sala común el día anterior humillada y con el orgullo por el piso, un sexto sentido le indicó que aquello no se iba a quedar así, y tenía razón. Los chicos, como siempre, estarían observando todo sin intervenir ya que sus escazas neuronas les impedía pensar más allá de su propia estupidez.

Así que acopiándose de valor y vestida con su pijama (qué más valentía que eso), tomó su varita y se acercó hacia lo inevitable, porque postergarlo sería una opción muy cobarde de su parte, y lo que nunca sería es una marica.

En el apartamento privado del príncipe…

-Su majestad, su plan ha funcionado bastante bien, el colegio se encuentra agitado, incluso el director está pensando en expulsar a la chica. – la sonrisa del rubio fue triunfante es más, se atrevió a suspirar con deleite, le encantaba la sensación de saber que mientras él sufría, otro, no muy lejos, sufría también…

**Continuará. **

**¡Al fin! No saben cuánto tiempo me tardé en hacer éste capítulo, creo que estoy pasada de perfeccionista y eso es frustrante porque siento que nunca termino. En fin, está listo, el capítulo fue bastante laaargoooo. Incluso, lo iba a alargar un poco más para hacerlo un pelín más interesante, pero me cansé. Solo esperaré sus comentarios. **

**¿Lechugas? ¿Amor? **

**Por mi parte, les mando un beso y un cálido abrazo, hasta la próxima publicación. **


	9. Lenguaje de las flores

**Capítulo 9**

**Lenguaje de las flores.**

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza a medida que descendía los escalones que daban a la sala común, su mano se movía frenéticamente en su costado en un vano intento de comprobar si sus reflejos eran tan rápidos como la urgencia de la situación demandaba.

En otras circunstancias, se hubiese reído de su indumentaria tan… _cursi_. Armada únicamente con su varia y un montón de unicornios y arcoíris en miniatura plasmados en la suave tela de algodón de su pijama, se aventuraba a enfrentar a un grupo de chicas dispuestas a asesinarla sin ningún remordimiento.

A veces odiaba el sentido tan agudo de drama que poseían las serpientes.

¡Si tan solo los unicornios pudieran salir de la tela y desestabilizar a las estúpidas niñas de su casa! Era un pensamiento bastante prometedor y para nada posible.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que le faltaba un único peldaño para estar expuesta. Aguzó los oídos para escuchar cualquier movimiento que pudiera ser de ayuda, pero el silencio le devolvió el tímido saludo.

¿Estarían todos en el comedor? ¿Sólo habían querido asustarla?

Lo dudaba, y decidiendo salir de la angustia de una vez por todas, emergió al vestíbulo mostrando el semblante más amenazador que alguien pudiera expresar llevando un pijama de arco iris y unicornios, una varita que parecía un palito inútil y unas gafas enormes que oscurecían levemente su mirar. ¡Vamos! Era la imagen viva de una guerrera intrépida y sedienta de venganza… y fue la burla de todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala común, la cual estaba repleta de alumnos que tomaban fotos y la miraban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de risa.

-¿Unicornios, Potter? ¿Es en serio? – la voz divertida de Marcella llegó hasta sus oídos como una canción burlona y apática. Los flashes, seguían impactando en la cara de la pelirroja como una ligera brisa que la impulsaba a parpadear repetidas veces.

Marcella, se encontraba rodeada de su grupito de abusadoras que parecían largas escobas con problemas hormonales que muchachas comunes y corrientes. Aparte de las ya mencionadas, se encontraban todas sus compañeras de casa apiladas en la elegante sala común, desde la más pequeña a la más vieja, portando en sus túnicas unas chapas animadas que la tildaban de zorra y de tantos insultos, que Lily tuvo que achicar los ojos para leer mejor. Y en el fondo, tal como había predicho, se encontraban los chicos excitados por lo que vendría. ¡Nada como una pelea de gatas para el desayuno!

- Peeves, ¿Nos harías el honor?

-¿Qué?- pero su tonta pregunta sólo fue respondida por la risita tan familiar del cruel fantasma. Era una estúpida por no ver al escurridizo duendecillo flotando alegremente encima de ella con un balde verde y burbujeante de mocos flobberworm que gracias a la gravedad, cayó sobre su cuerpo sin clemencia alguna. Ésta vez las carcajadas y los flashes fueron en aumento. Sintió el frío de los mocos recorrer cada resquicio de su cuerpo, su empalagosa textura la asqueó hasta medidas inimaginables.

En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que no era dueña de sí misma, de que no le importaría usar cualquier medio para vengarse de cada una de las personas que estaban allí, riendo a carcajada suelta. Recordó con furia su ropa destartalada, sus libros descuartizados, el pergamino insultándola… cada pequeño detalle alimentaba a la fiera que clamaba en su interior por venganza. Apretó los puños hasta que sintió que la sangre no podía correr libremente por sus venas, aun así no le importó. No dejó de ejercer presión hasta que la delicada carne del interior de su mano botó una curva de líquido rojo.

- El Barón Sanguinario se enterará de esto…- la voz que salió al mencionar esas palabras no parecían suyas, y aunque algunos no le tomaron importancia y continuaron riéndose, otros optaron por la seriedad. Ese fue el caso de Peeves, que al oír el nombre de su fantasma temido, la miró con sus ojillos negros llenos de malicia y algo de terror.

-¡Oh vamos Potter! No seas aguafiestas. Peeves solo jugaba una broma… ¿Verdad Peeves? - la voz de Marcella llena de una morbosa felicidad llegó hasta sus oídos como un golpe interno.

-¡Potter come mocos! – y cantando rítmicamente el duende desapareció de la sala común con un _click._

Lily los miraba a todos con odio, ciertamente era la escena más humillante de toda su escueta vida, sin embargo, pretendía asumir la situación con orgullo y picardía, porque después de todo, sabía que tenía más sesos de lo que ellos pudieran reunir jamás. Así que, decidiendo jugar un poco con sus imbéciles compañeros de casa, se acercó a un grupo rezagado, que al ver su aspecto nauseabundo retrocedió con presteza chocando unos con otros. Nadie quería mancharse de moco tan temprano.

-¿Nadie quiere un abrazo?- inquirió peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a un grupo de chicas que con chillidos de asco, se alejaron fuera del alcance de la pelirroja.

-¡Aléjate Potter!

-¡Oh vamos Marcella! Sólo estoy jugando un poco. ¿No puedo? – sonrió al ver el efecto que sus palabras causaron a la multitud. Marcella miró a su alrededor confundida al ver que los alumnos que con tanto empeño había reunido se estaban dispersando asustados lejos del alcance de la pelirroja. Los más pequeños ya habían dejado la sala común. Lily, aprovechando el momento de distracción que sufrió su némesis, se acercó más y más hacia ella, sus escobas se alejaron con una mueca de asco y para cuando Marcella se percató, ya era demasiado tarde.

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_ – Marcella cayó al lustroso piso de la sala común de Slytherin con un ruido sordo, con los ojos sumamente abiertos y una mueca incrédula plasmada en su pálido rostro. Lily, antes de que las escobas ninja de la chica pudieran reaccionar, les lanzó otro hechizo que las dejó inconscientes en el suelo. Y en ese momento se desató el caos.

Todos salieron corriendo mientras nuestra intrépida protagonista, se quitaba de encima montañitas de moco para lanzárselos a sus compañeros que huían despavoridos. Cuando la sala común quedó vacía, miró a su contrincante con indiscutible placer.

-Marcella, debo felicitarte por tu arduo trabajo, nunca pensé que toda la sala común estaría aquí congregada. ¿Tuviste que cogerte a todos los chicos para mantenerlos a raya? – La mirada de la aludida chispeó con odio y arrogancia - Quizás si hubieses tenido la delicadeza de invitarme con antelación y por supuesto, no hubieses destrozado mis pertenencias, pensaría en engalanarme un poco más. Pero no tuve el placer de prepararme mejor para Pevees y el flobberworm.

La pelirroja con una sonrisa sarcástica, agarró a su compañera de los pies y jalándola con fuerza, la paseó por el charco de mocos donde hacía tan solo minutos, Pevees la había pillado. Los ojos de la slytherin paralizada se movían casi frenéticos mientras en vano intentaba gritar.

-¡Esto es para que nunca más te atrevas a meterte conmigo! ¿Me entendiste? La próxima vez que pongas toda la sala común en mi contra te juro por Merlín, que te saco los cabellos uno a uno con mis manos.- Y quitándose la pijama, sin importarle lo más mínimo en quedarse en ropa interior, le pasó la tela por la cara a la chica y por todo el cuerpo y la dejó allí, llena de moco y petrificada con unas compañeras desmayadas e ignorantes de lo que ocurría.

Suspiró cuando sintió el buen humor invadirla de repente, y con una cancioncilla, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero antes…

-Por cierto, ya que destrozaste toda mi ropa, espero que no te importe que use las tuyas. Aunque tienes las caderas del tamaño de Marte, dudo que me queden mal….- y coronando la cereza en el pastel, se retiró hacia el baño con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando finalmente, Mike ingresó a la sala común, esperó de veras encontrarse con la pelirroja crucificada y a un montón de serpientes burlándose, pero lo que halló fue algo muy diferente. Todo el lugar apestaba, había sustancia verde fosforescente por doquier, y en el piso, se encontraban tres chicas, dos de ellas inconscientes y una llena de moco de la cabeza a los pies, tenía los ojos marrones increíblemente abiertos y su mirada estaba teñida de una súplica muda hacia él.

Mike no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír. ¡La pelirroja era toda un dementor implacable! Observó a lo lejos varias cámaras tiradas en el piso y con una sonrisita traviesa, le tomó fotos a la chica y a sus acompañantes.

-¡Para el anuario! – Indicó como aclaratoria – Una costumbre muggle verdaderamente subestimada.

Y riéndose a más no poder, salió de la sala común con cámara en mano. ¡Sí que sería un buen día!

L&S

-Señor, temo informarle que su plan no salió de acuerdo a lo previsto…- La carcajada de su prima al escuchar a Eloy lo irritó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó apretando los dientes, una señal bastante peligrosa para cualquier súbdito.

-La señorita Potter se las apañó muy bien sola, hechizó a tres compañeras e incluso llenó de mocos a la señorita Marcella.

¡Demonios! ¿Es que nada le salía bien?

Fulminó a su sirviente con la mirada y con una mueca de cansancio, tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón de cuero.

-Te dije que me llamaras en cuanto los mocos cayeran sobre ella. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-La señorita Potter no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, y aunque lo hubiese llamado, su presencia no….

-Ya, ya… ¡Retírate!...- lo cortó el príncipe con un gesto adusto, el anciano con una reverencia se marchó.

-Así que fuiste tú el que realizó todo este plan macabro.- afirmó su prima con una mirada reprobatoria. Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque no lo creas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que tenderle una trampa a mi prometida. Uno de los elfos escuchó una conversación de la tal Marcella por casualidad, pensó que me sería útil y me informó.

-Pero no te fue útil.- puyó la castaña con una sonrisita petulante en el rostro.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta? – inquirió exasperado, no entendía por qué demonios su prima se alegraba tanto de su fracaso. Se suponía que tenía que estar de su parte, por todos los dioses. Ella tenía su sangre. Tendría que darle una charla de lealtad dentro de poco…

-Porque me molesta tu actitud tan estúpida. Estás haciendo todo más difícil. ¿No te has preguntado qué ocurrirá cuando ella se entere de que detrás de todas las cosas malas que le ha pasado, estas precisamente tú? Además, tienes la estúpida creencia que las mujeres somos inútiles y que necesitamos que los hombres nos defiendan siempre, eso no es así.

¡Genial! Una charla feminista era precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Mirándola con rabia, decidió aclararle la situación.

-Para tu información querida prima, todo esto tiene un propósito.

-¿Ah sí? Ilústrame…

-Ella se debe enamorar de mí. – ésta vez, la risa de Cristina no lo dejó esperar. Scorpius quiso lanzarle un hechizo, de veras tuvo ganas, pero se contuvo.- Es un buen plan, si tan solo lo escucharas, te darías cuenta de ello. Mi tonta prometida se daría cuenta que soy yo quien la salva en momentos de apuro, entonces pensará en mi como su maldito héroe, soñará conmigo y leerá novelitas maricas pensando en mí e incluso ubicándome en el lugar de su protagonista. ¿No es así como funciona el endemoniado e inentendible cerebro de las mujeres?- soltó con la voz plagada de cinismo. ¡Joder! A veces sus buenas ideas lo impresionaban tanto que tenía que tomarse unos minutos para auto alabarse. Era un condenado genio.

- Al parecer, el endemoniado e inentendible cerebro de tu prometida, no funciona así. Desde mi humilde punto de vista…

-No he pedido tu humilde punto de vista.- cortó cabreado y prestándole atención a otra cosa, menos que a su fastidiosa pariente. Definitivamente, ese día no estaba de buen humor, y lo peor de todo, es que Cris lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-…Estás haciendo que Potter te odie más.- continuó mirándolo con severidad.- Le estás haciendo la vida imposible Scorpius. ¿No se supone que el romance debe teñir de rosa la vida de las personas? ¡Tienes que hacerla caminar en una nube, no en el infierno, por Merlín! Además, no entiendo para qué pierdes el tiempo en éstas tonterías y no le dices de una vez que el compromiso sigue en pie y que la fiesta de compromiso será en unos días.

Y en ese preciso instante, notó que era un idiota. Su prima tenía razón, demonios, odiaba darle la razón a alguien.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- le preguntó suplicante. Cris se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy segura de que otra idea brillante tendrás dentro de poco. – La chica se levantó del sillón y tomó sus cosas.- me retiro, tengo clases de pociones. El profesor Slughorn cree que soy inútil, he quemado dos calderos en lo que va del mes. ¿Puedes creer? ¡Dos calderos!

Scorpius sonrió y observó a su prima marcharse deseando ser mujer por un instante para entender cómo diablos pensaban. ¿Ahora qué demonios haría?

-Señor…- la voz de Eloy llegó a sus oídos despertándolo de sus infértiles pensamientos.- Tiene clases de transformaciones en diez minutos.

-No pretendo ir a clases de transformaciones con esos inútiles y menos….- entonces se detuvo. ¡Claro! Era perfecto, la pelirroja ogro estaría allí, podría hacer grupo con ella, mostrarle todos sus encantos y dejarla flechada en solo un instante para luego reírse cuando ella le confesara su amor y él su indiferencia. ¡Era perfecto! – busca mi uniforme Eloy, debo asistir a clases.

L&S

Con un apetito animal y siendo consciente de que sus compañeros de casa la evadían como si tuviera fiebre tifoidea, se comió todo un tazón de cereal, unos muffins de calabaza y un par de tocinos.

-¡Lily!- se giró para ver a May caminar con presteza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, la pelirroja le sonrió. - ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Genial! – respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nos dijeron que tus compañeros…- la achinada se detuvo y observó con curiosidad a las serpientes que parecían aterrorizadas y que le dirigían miradas furtivas a la pelirroja como si fuera la malvada del cuento de hadas. Lily siguió la mirada de su amiga y soltó una risita.

-¿No es genial construir respeto a base de temor? – inquirió con cinismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza con aire distraído. May frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hiciste? – pero la pelirroja no pudo responder, porque en ese preciso instante, una rubia con los ojos llorosos le tiró el periódico de la escuela en su regazo. El continuo bullicio del gran comedor pareció detenerse en ese segundo.

-¡Eres una traidora! – bramó Pipper con sollozos y lágrimas surcando en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Lily reconoció el artículo que hablaba sobre su naturaleza ambiciosa y suspiró tratando de acumular toda la paciencia que poseía, realmente no quería que le dañaran el buen humor que había peleado esa mañana con sus compañeros.- Sabías cuánto me gusta el príncipe y aun así fingiste odiarlo y pretendes conquistarlo. – acusó con el dedo tembloroso y la voz chillona.

-Pipper por Merlín, no seas tonta. Son simples rumores.- dijo May rodando los ojos.

-¡No lo son! – Ladró Pipper con pasión - Mildret estuvo allí cuando el príncipe te defendió, ella me dijo que todo lo que decía el artículo era verdad. ¿Cómo te atreves de quitarme a _mi_ príncipe?- Lily no sabía quién demonios era Mildret, pero esperaba que su túnica apestara a moco. Así que ignorando toda la perorata, se levantó y sin responder, tiró el periódico al piso y con un hechizo mudo, lo incendió, captando la atención de algunos estudiantes que se encontraban más cerca. Pipper exhaló un suspiro de horror.

-La próxima vez que alguien ponga un maldito artículo de chismes encima de mis palabras, juro por Merlín que lo decapito.

-¡Eso sería un verdadero horror! – Lily cerró los ojos al sentir aquel extraño hormigueo de reconocimiento que la invadía cada vez que el príncipe entraba en cualquier lugar. En ésta oportunidad, todos los ojos de las personas presentes en el gran comedor, se posaron en ambos, el príncipe y la pelirroja.

Las conversaciones cesaron abruptamente, al igual que los sollozos de Pipper, la cual se acomodó el cabello hacia el hombro derecho como si nada.

El heredero al trono, escoltado únicamente por un elfo guardián, se acercó al pequeño grupo con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro.

-Buenos días pelirroja. Te he estado buscando…- esa simple oración, prendió la mecha a la incansable curiosidad de los alumnos, que con sonrisitas divertidas, observaban la escena con indiscutible placer. Pipper al escuchar al príncipe, la fulminó con la mirada, como corroborando con sus palabras todo lo que establecía el artículo. Lily quiso matarlo.

Sintiendo la furia arrollar su interior, abrió la boca dispuesta a insultarlo o hechizarlo si era necesario, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo, ya que el príncipe con pasos seguros y hasta seductores, se acercó más a ella y la miró con una profundidad tal que tuvo que pestañear varias veces para no caer en el soporífico encanto masculino. Él, previendo sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha y Lily vió con asombro como aparecía en su mano, con un rayo de luz azul resplandeciente una flor rosada tan hermosa, que sintió la ternura apoderarse de ella. El príncipe acarició de forma ausente un pétalo terso y luego la miró, extendiéndole el regalo.

-Magnolia rosada, significa un amor tímido en el lenguaje de las flores…- apenas fue consciente del susurro de May en su oído, simplemente tomó el regalo con manos temblorosas.

-Espero que tengas un lindo día.- y sin más, se alejó de ella con pasos seguros y masculinos, derrochando sensualidad y autoridad en cada paso que daba.

Lily sintió que los murmullos aumentaban, escuchó su nombre más de una vez e incluso, varias alumnas entrometidas y definitivamente emocionadas, se acercaron a ella para examinar el regalo del príncipe con detenimiento.

-¡Qué romántico!

-Sabe acerca del lenguaje de las flores.

-Es tan poderoso, nunca había visto una magia de tal magnitud y menos sin usar la varita.

-¡Cómo te envidio!

Y de repente, Lily cayó en la cuenta de que todas querían ser como ella. La consideraban afortunada por haber captado la atención del príncipe, y mientras se dirigía al salón de transformaciones, notó que varias personas la saludaban con cierta timidez. May bufó a su lado.

-Ayer te insultaban, hoy te aman. Son tan extraños.- Lily sonrió sin poderse mostrar más que de acuerdo con su amiga. –Lily… ¿Te gusta el príncipe?

-No – respondió rauda.

-Al parecer está muy determinado en conquistarte.

-Hasta que se harte y busque a Pipper. May, no he cambiado y no voy a cambiar mis ideales solo porque él me regale unas rosas. No soy tan fácil…- _mentirosa._ Sacudió la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento.

-¿Y si te enamora? – Lily se echó a reír.

-Sucederá cuando lluevan flores…- indicó con una sonrisita sarcástica y separándose de su amiga para entrar a clases de transformaciones con Gryffindor.

Como aún faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara la clase, se sentó en la última mesa del salón, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Abrió su libro y comenzó a ojear lo visto la semana pasada.

-¿No merezco unas palabras de agradecimiento por mi lindo gesto? – maldita sea, otra vez. Pensó sintiendo la piel de su nuca estremecerse, inhaló el aroma masculino y atrayente del príncipe casi con repulsión y se incorporó para mirarlo con furia.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz.- indicó con voz calmada, más de lo que en verdad sentía. Él se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió inocentemente.- Eres divertida y me ayudas a salir del aburrimiento, por no mencionar que realmente me gustas.

Se estremeció.

-Eso no se lo cree absolutamente nadie. Ningún príncipe en su sano juicio se fijaría en mí. – Scorpius suspiró con melancolía, como resignándose al hecho de que tendrían esa discusión a menudo. Luego levantó la mirada y la fijó en sus ojos indecisos e inseguros. Lily tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Me gusta tu cabello- dijo él con voz serena y penetrante.- me gusta el modo que brilla cuando es acariciado por el sol. – Lily sintió que su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular, se concentró, trató de disminuir la velocidad tan impactante con la que latía su corazón, pero le fue imposible. – Y sobre todo…- continuó con voz sedosa – me gusta que seas indomable y temeraria. No eres como las demás.

-¡Buenos días estudiantes! Abran sus libros en la página 55. Hoy aprenderemos…- ignorando lo que acababa de decir y agradecida con la interrupción, la pelirroja se giró hacia la profesora McGonagall con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón acelerado. Se mordió el labio inferior con la incertidumbre invadiendo cada nervio de su ser. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas?

A pesar de que esperaba y rogaba internamente que él se cambiara de sitio, no lo hizo. Se quedó allí al lado de ella dirigiéndole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Demás está decir que la clase fue un suplicio para la pelirroja.

Las manos le temblaban, tenía calor y por más que intentaba prestarle atención a la anciana profesora, no podía, su mente era demasiado consciente del hombre que tenía a su lado, era demasiado consciente del aura de poder y sensualidad que botaba un vapor tan grande que la tenía mareada.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?_ – su voz baja, ronca y seductora la acarició sin clemencia. Sintió su aliento muy cerca de su mejilla y quiso apartarlo de ella, quiso empujarlo y escupirle. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos, simplemente asintió, apartándose levemente de él y rogando que McGonagall no se diera cuenta. Lo sintió reír y cerró los ojos odiándose por el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

¡Qué Merlín la amparara!

Cuando terminó la clase, siglos después, los alumnos y la profesora salieron rápidamente, no sin dirigirles miradas curiosas a la pareja sentada al final. Lily, con extrema lentitud debido a la languidez repentina que la había invadido por culpa del príncipe, comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias casi esperando que él se retirara, sin embargo, se encontraba impávido, esperando que ella terminara para irse juntos. Suspiró con tragedia. Y dándose cuenta de que era inútil retrasarse más, ya sea adrede o por la inutilidad de sus dedos, se levantó y se echó la mochila al hombro, al instante, el rubio se acercó y le quitó el bolso para llevarlo él mismo. Lo miró dirigirse a la salida del aula con los ojos increíblemente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – exclamó con rudeza, Scorpius se detuvo y se giró para mirarla. – Sigo sin entender por qué me persigues, por qué me diste la flor y por qué eres tan amable. ¿Qué deseas?

El rubio paseó la mirada por el aula vacía, como deliberando qué hacer o qué decir. Finalmente, se acercó a ella y mirándola con detenimiento respondió.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que te deseo a ti? – su voz era tan varonil y sugerente que Lily sintió sus mejillas arder. Notó como el rubio levantaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Trató de ocultar las ganas inevitables de acercarse más a él o de fundirse con su repentina caricia, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de detener cualquier estúpido impulso que la llevaría al fondo del abismo. Porque sabía que no podía confiar en él, sabía que su niña interior, la que seguía intensa e irremediablemente enamorada de él tomaría el control olvidando las razones lógicas y convincentes de que alejarse de él era lo más sabio.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius miraba sus labios con un mudo anhelo que la descolocó sorpresivamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy Greengrass no había besado a una chica?

La pregunta lo golpeó con un repentino mareo provocado quizás por el aroma a gardenias que emanaba del cabello de la chica. Dos horas atrás, cuando la había engatusado con sus palabras, había revelado una información muy importante y que se le había ido de las manos inexorablemente, como castigándolo por su atrevimiento. Y era que de verdad le gustaba su cabello.

Y ahora que estaban allí, teniendo únicamente a los pupitres como testigo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría besar a Lily. ¿Sería tan gratificante como lo era el olor de su cabello? ¿Sería tan divertido como discutir con ella?

Llevaba tan sólo un mes conociéndola y cada detalle que descubría de ella lo entretenía y amargaba al mismo tiempo. Sabía que tenía que ser educado, encantador y derrochar dosis extremas de galantería solo por el simple placer de hacerla caer en su juego maestro, sólo por hacerla sufrir un poco y divertirlo de su escueta y aburrida vida. Sin embargo, ahora que la tenía tan cerca, y que acariciaba su rostro exquisitamente adornado por su sonrojo, se preguntó si valdría la pena continuar con todo aquello…

La verdad, era que quisieran o no, pronto serían marido y mujer.

Siempre se había quejado por no ser como los demás chicos de su edad, proclamando conquistas en los cuerpos femeninos, conociendo el placer del amor sin reservas y entregarse a una mujer en cuerpo y en alma en la antigua danza del placer. Sin embargo, su estatus social le impedía frecuentar a cierto tipo de mujeres y sobre todo, le impedía entregarse a la pura carnalidad del acto sexual. A los dieciocho años, era terrible anunciar para él que era virgen y que sólo había besado a una chica en toda su vida (Y por accidente). Por lo tanto no era tan extraño que la pelirroja le resultara tan atractiva de repente y que su olor lo volviera loco a medias, o que sus labios rojos lo incitaran a acercarse más y a capturarlos entre sus dientes. Se recordó que ella no era bonita, que era simplona y hasta aburrida con esas gafas redondas y enormes que ocultaban cualquier atisbo de belleza. Sin embargo, sus labios se veían tan tersos, rosados e inocentes que no pudo detener a la bestia que esperaba en la penumbra de su ser por cualquier presa que cayera en su anzuelo.

Dándose cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, bajó su mano deteniendo la caricia, y se alejó de la chica con los dientes apretados por la furia por ser tan descuidado y emocional. Y sin decirle una palabra, dejó la mochila en el suelo y salió del lugar con presteza, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¿Qué tal? Bastante largo, ¿no? Ojalá les haya gustado. Y bueno, sí, Scorpius es virgen y adorable. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, gracias por sus favoritos, por sus alertas y finalmente, por leerme. Debo decir que mi inspiración ha regresado repentinamente, quizás es porque la he alimentado muy bien durante esta semana de receso que tuvimos en la uni. He leído cuatro libros en los últimos cinco días. Cuatro, en vez de ponerme a estudiar pruebas para el martes. Increíble, lo sé**

**Éste capítulo está dedicado a mi gran amiga May por su cumpleaños, espero que la hayas pasado genialmente bien. Te quiero muchísimo y sigo trabajando en tu regalito. **

**Un beso a todas y por favor, se los suplico, imploro, ruego, etc. ¡Deja un lindo review! Sé solidaria con ésta pecosa autora que las quiere a morir. Un abrazo y que tengan una linda semana. **


End file.
